A Brindled Heart
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Brindleface has no prophecy about her, no glorious future and no grand leadership ahead of her. While Fireheart rises up as ThunderClan's leader, warriors like Brindleface don't know what he knows. Brindleface is a normal ThunderClan cat living in uneasy times for the Clans. She is a mother, warrior and queen who will do what's right no matter what her future holds for her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah uh hi for anyone who reads my stuff. I've been very inactive in terms of writing so sorry about that. However since I'm a senior in high school who hasn't done much college stuff while still trying to keep up my grades I don't have much time to do well much anything any more. But anyway I got an idea for a few stories centering on background canon characters and decided to map out this one out and write it. Of course while still having We All Fall Down to finish. Oops. But this is my new project that I (hopefully) won't neglect and update often enough. Now this story doesn't 100% follow canon. I have my own family trees and a new character or two in this story. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Birds chirped in the trees above the peaceful camp. Everyone was doing one lazy activity or another while the sun was at its highest peak in the bright, blue sky. Elders told stories to eager kits and apprentices, warriors lounged around and shared tongues while queens napped under the warm sunlight. By the thorny nursery two ThunderClan warriors sat together with their tails twined. One was a fluffy tortoiseshell tom with odd colored eyes and the other was a cream-and-gray tabby she-cat. They were pressed side by side quietly enjoying the calm around them. As the two cats lay next to each other, the tortoiseshell tabby suddenly spoke.

"Redtail," she began.

"Yes, Brindleface?"

"How many kittens do you think we'll have? Just one like before or maybe a full little like Frostfur?" The pretty queen asked as she glanced at her fully belly. She wasn't nearly as round as her sister was only a moon before, but soon enough she'd be just as big if not bigger than her.

"I think a full litter this time around. Four, five or maybe even six healthy kits who will soon be born in a moon. That would certainly make the nursery fuller than it already is," the Clan deputy purred in reply. Brindleface let out a soft laugh as she leaned on her mate.

"I like the names Weaslekit, Duskkit and Hornetkit. What about you?"

"Me? I like the sound of Ashkit, Vinekit and Tanglekit. But whatever we name them the kits will be just as perfect as you," the tortoiseshell tom purred. Brindleface let out a soft chuckle.

"Ever the flatterer Redtail. Unsurprising seeing as you made sure to say something like that to me everyday when we were younger. But I guess that's why we became mates."

"What? I did not. You fell for me because of my charm and dashing looks of course. I didn't need to flatter you because you were always padding after me," the tom jokingly retorted.

"Oh really? The way I remember it is quite different. You would compliment me nearly every time we were together. Sometimes you'd even do it a few times to get my attention when I ignored you. But I guess you just don't remember properly. What a shame. And here I thought you were not only the most handsome and intelligent toms, but also one with the greatest memory and flair for flattery. But I guess I can't be right all the time." As she spoke the tortoiseshell tabby shot her mate a mischievous glance. The tom chuckled in reply.

"Fine, you win. But hey my flattery worked in the end. We fell in love, became mates, had Sandpaw and are now expecting our second litter of kits." After a short pause, the deputy spoke once more. "I love you," he purred softly.

"I love you too," the expecting queen replied. The pair sat in silence listening to the birds chirping and the chattering that filled the air around them.

"Mother, father I caught a squirrel. Do you want it?" A young she-cat suddenly asked. Brindleface turned towards the apprentice and grinned.

"Of course Sandpaw. Here, you and I can share the squirrel and your mother can have something all to herself. She needs it for her and your siblings."

"Okay papa. I'll be right back," the classic tabby purred eagerly. The she-cat dashed off and quickly returned with a small sparrow for Brindleface.

"Thanks," the queen purred as her daughter settled beside her mate.

"How much longer until the kittens are born? Any day now, right?" Sandpaw asked eagerly. The green-eyed apprentice took another bite of the squirrel as she waited for an answer.

"Not any day, but they'll be born soon enough. Spottedleaf told me they'd be born within the next moon or so."

"That's so long from now," Sandpaw huffed. Redtail let out a marrow of laughter as he wrapped his tail around his daughter.

"Yes it seems very far right now, but they'll be here before you know it. And once they're here you'll be the best big sister to them. I just know it," the larger tom purred in reply. At the thought Sandpaw got up, puffed at her chest and grinned proudly.

"I will show them how to be proper warriors. They will be the best in all the Clans, behind me of course, and might even be leader of ThunderClan one day. That is of course assuming I don't become leader first," the cream tabby declared. Brindleface playfully rolled her eyes while Redtail grabbed Sandpaw's scruff, causing her to fall. The green-eyed apprentice shot her father an annoyed look then stuck her tongue out at him. Brindleface stifled a laugh as Sandpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. The pair then returned to eating their squirrel. Soon enough the prey was finished and the three ThunderClan cats were lazily resting under the sun's warmth. As the day came to a close, the ThunderClan warriors grew active once more.

"Sandpaw," a hazel-eyed she-cat called to her apprentice, "it's time to go training."

"Coming, Bluestar!" The cream tabby she-cat called. "Bye mamma and papa. I love you and I'll see you after training!" Sandpaw quickly nuzzled both of her parents before she raced after her mentor and out the camp entrance. Brindleface and Redtail watch their daughter leave with a grin.

"She'll make a good warrior one day. But that's not surprising considering who her father is." Brindleface purred.

"Well of course but her mother's great too you know," the tom purred in reply.

"Oh you charmer. But all flattery aside Bluestar's a great mentor for Sandpaw. She really likes her as a mentor while Bluestar likes her as an apprentice. Do you think she'll train one of our kittens from this new litter? After all leaders tend to train the kits of their deputy if they have any," Brindleface pointed out. The odd-eyed tom shrugged.

"Who knows? I think training Sandpaw will be enough for her for a while. Anyway I have to go announce dusk patrols. I'm going on one myself."

"Do you really have to leave? I was enjoying your company," Brindleface replied with a sigh.

"Yes I do. It's just a hunting patrol and I'll see you in the morning. You should go get some rest. You need it for those kittens," the tom purred.

"Okay then. I love you, Redtail. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Brindleface. Goodnight my love. I'll see you tomorrow." With their final parting words the ThunderClan deputy announced patrols while the expecting queen climbed into her nest and slept soundly for the night.

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Bluestar- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Sandpaw_

 **Deputy** : Redtail- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby tom with one blue and amber eye _Apprentice- Dustpaw_

 **Medicine Cat** : Spottedleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Rosetail- Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lionheart- Amber classic tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Graypaw_

Tigerclaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm- White tom with silver classic tabby head and tail with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Firepaw_

Willowpelt- Gray tortoiseshell point classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berryspring- Brown classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes; sister to Willowpelt

Mousefur- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Runningwing- Lilac and white mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes; Runningwind

Darkstripe- Dark gray classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

Longtail- Brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Dustpaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Sandpaw- Cream classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw- Silver-gray tom classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firepaw- ginger ticked tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Goldenflower- Amber and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Patchpelt; formerly

Kits: Swiftkit(Black and white tom) and Rockkit(Amber tom)

Frostfur- Gray silver-shaded and white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Lionheart

Kits: Thornkit(Brown tabby tom), Brightkit(Brown and white tabby she-cat), Brackenkit(Cinnamon tabby tom) and Cinderkit(Smokey-black she-cat)

Brindleface- Diluted tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes Mate: Redtail

Expecting

Speckletail- Brown tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Smallear

 **Elders** :

Smallear- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes and small ears

Dappletail- Tortoiseshell and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Patchpelt- Black and white tom with amber eyes; retired early due to injury

One-eye- Gray and white mackerel tabby she-cat with one yellow eye

Halftail- Brown ticked tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fuzzypelt- Smoky-black tom with yellow eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Brokenstar- Chocolate tom with yellow-orange eyes and a bent tail

 **Deputy** : Blackfoot- Black seal point tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Runningnose- Gray and white tom with orange eyes

 **Warriors** :

Sootheart- Pale gray mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; Ashheart

Finchflight- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Scorchstorm- Black tom with amber eyes; Scorchwind

Nutwhisker- Brown classic tabby tom yellow with

Rowanberrry- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Clawface- Brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Littlepaw_

Batstep- Gray and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Deerfoot- Dark gray mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tanglethorn- Lilac mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes; Tangleburr

Flintfang- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernsahde- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Boulder- Gray ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Wetpaw_

Russetfur- Dark ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cardinaltail- Ginger mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes; Stumpytail

 _Apprentice- Brownpaw_

Cinderfur- Gray tom with amber eyes

Whitewater- White she-cat with one amber eye

Snaketail- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Littlepaw- Brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Alderpaw- Gray ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes; Wetpaw

Brownpaw- Brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw- White she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Deerleap- Gray and white classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Finchflight

Kits: Whitekit(Black and white tom) and Darkkit(Dark gray tabby she-cat)

Dawncloud- Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Cardinaltail

Kits: Maplekit(Applefur; Tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat), Spiderkit(Gray and black tabby tom) and Palekit(Gray tabby tom)

Newtspeck- Tortoiseshell and white ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Scorchstorm

Expecting

 **Elders** :

Brightflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenfoot- Ginger classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Archeye- Ginger mackerel classic tabby tom with green eyes

Amberleaf- Amber tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Hollyflower- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ashfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Nightfur- Black tom with yellow-green eyes; retired early due to sickness

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Crookedstar- Fawn classic tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** : Oakheart- Cinnamon tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Mudfur- Cinnamon tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Owlfur- Chocolate and white tom with green eyes

Whitefang- Dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

Softwing- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Grasspaw_

Petaldust- Gray smoke she-cat with green eyes

Sunfish- Lilac she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Frogleap- Chocolate tom with yellow-green eyes

Leopardfur- Amber and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Whitepaw_

Skyheart- Chocolate mackerel tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Blackclaw- Smoky-black tom with yellow eyes

Loudbelly- Brown spotted tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Dawnlight- Lilac tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes; Dawnbright

 _Apprentice- Ivypaw_

Mallowtail- Lilac tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Vixenpaw_

Greenflower- Brown and white classic tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonefur- Dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Ivypaw- Brown and white mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw- White tom with dark gray patches and hazel eyes

Silverpaw- Silver classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

Grasspaw- Cinnamon and white tom with amber eyes

Vixenpaw- Black smoke she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Sedgecreek- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Frogleap

Kits: Heavykit(Chocolate tabby tom) and Shadekit(Black smoke she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Fallowtail- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Cedarpelt- Brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ottersplash- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Echomist- Smoky-black and white she-cat with green eyes

Voleclaw- Black and white tom with yellow eyes; retired early for his mate

Graypool- Gray classic tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes; retired early due to dementia

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Tallstar- Black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Deadfoot- Black tom with hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Barkface- Chocolate tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

 **Warriors** :

Stagleap- Dark brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Doespring- Fawn she-cat with green eyes

Ryestep- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Ryestalk

Morningflower- Fawn tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sorrelnose- Silver-shaded chocolate she-cat with yellow eyes

Pigeonwhisker- Gray and white classic tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Wrenflight- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Thrushpaw_

Flycloud- Ginger and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkfoot- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Oatwhisker- Lilac ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Rushpaw_

Mudclaw- Brown spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

Tornear- Gray ticked tabby tom with scarred ears and amber eyes

Onewhisker- Lilac and white mackerel tabby tom

 **Apprentices** :

Thrushpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Stonepaw- Silver tom with orange eyes

Rushpaw- Lilac mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Rabbitheart- Chocolate and white she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Pigeonwhisker

Kits: Runningkit(Light gray she-cat) and Whitekit(White she-cat)

Tawnyfur- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Tornear

Kit: Webkit(Dark gray tabby tom)

Ashfoot- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Deadfoot

Expecting

 **Elders** :

Plumclaw- Dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Crowfur- Black tom with green eyes

Hareflight- Brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Mistmouse- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Snag- Ginger and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Mowgli- Chocolate and white ticked tabby tom with green eyes

Princess- Brown and white ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Smudge- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Barley- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Yellowfang- Mostly gray tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay I'm back with another chapter of ABH. The last chapter was posted a few days ago, but I can't promise this'll happen with every chapter. I'm still very busy and have things in my life I need to do, but I hope I can have a consistent or semi-consistent upload schedule for ABH.**

 **Review Replies**

 **HeatherDiamond128**

Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Yeah the prologue wasn't my strongest opening but the first chapter will hopefully be more interesting.

 **Clear Water**

Thank you!

 **Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan**

Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Ran**

Thank you! And yes Brindleface, Frostfur, Redtail, Willowpelt, etc. have all been overlooked by canon. They deserve some love from the Erins and their editors.

* * *

The gray tortoiseshell queen awoke with a long yawn. As her green eyes fluttered open Brindleface could hear her sister's kits beginning to wake and with them Frostfur. As Brindleface stretched and yawned Frostfur began to feed her kits.

"They're up early this morning aren't they?" Brindleface asked with a marrow of laughter. Frostfur rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yup. They're only a moon old and already making me frazzled. And here I though Goldenflower's two would be difficult to deal with at their current age. But even despite that I love them. After becoming mates with Lionheart I never thought I'd love anything else as much as him, but here we are," the silver and white she-cat purred in reply.

"I thought the same when I became pregnant with Sandpaw. When I found out I was expecting her I couldn't believe I could love anyone as much as Redtail and when she was born that love only grew. Redtail was the same and I know the love grows with our new litter even if they aren't yet born. He's a great father and I couldn't ask for a better mate," Brindleface stated as she thought about the handsome tortoiseshell tom with a slight smile. The gray tabby queen quietly padded towards her sister and her kittens. She pressed her nose towards the tiny figures then nuzzled her sister.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No enjoy yourself. The apprentice's will be coming by soon and I can get something to eat then. But if I'm really hungry I can always ask Speckletail if she could get me something." Brindleface nodded in reply then exited the nursery. The tabby queen found it was another sunny, warm morning as she headed to the fresh-kill pile. Patrols were returning to camp, the elders relaxed just outside their den and warriors sat around camp sharing tongues or napping. It was peaceful. Brindleface quickly grabbed a bird and took it back towards the nursery entrance to eat it. As she ate, she glanced towards the entrance and wondered where her mate was. Redtail didn't visit her in the nursery that morning and he was nowhere in sight. Along with him a few other warriors and apprentices were missing. Pausing for a moment the queen scanned the camp confused as to where everyone was. As she glanced around Sandpaw padded up to her mother.

"Morning mamma," the cream classic tabby purred.

"Morning Sandpaw. Have you seen your father? He doesn't seem to be around."

"No I haven't. I assumed he'd be with you like always. Well I don't think we need to worry, not every patrol has returned yet so perhaps papa is on one of those," Sandpaw pointed out.

"Yes, he's probably just out on patrol. I'm sure he'll return soon enough," Brindleface replied. But even as she said the words she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar suddenly called, her voice ringing out across the camp. Pushing her worries aside the tortoiseshell queen continued to eat as her leader spoke. In the center of camp was a young ginger tabby tom who looked to be no older than seven moons old. Brindleface kept an eye on him as she ate.

"ThunderClan is in need of more warriors. Our numbers are low and it would do us good to have more warriors in our ranks. This young tom wants to join our Clan and I have agreed with it," the gray leader began.

"Where is he from?"

"He smells strange."

"It's not the scent of any Clan I know! Where did you find him?!" Many warriors spoke at once as they gazed at the tom. _Poor thing_ , Brindleface thought, _he must be scared out of his mind with everyone yelling at him like that._ As she gazed at the tom she noticed him visibly shrink back as ThunderClan warriors spoke about him.

"He's a kittypet! Look at that collar around his neck!" A tom yowled in disgust. The tabby queen glanced up and saw it was Longtail who had spoke. She let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. The young brown tabby tom had difficulty minding his own business and everyone knew that it would give him trouble.

"That bell will make you a pathetic hunter," he continued, "That stupid thing will bring twolegs into the forest looking for their lost kittypet! You'll alert our enemies with that stupid tinkling if the stench of twolegs that clings to your fur doesn't do it first!" The black mackerel tabby grinned smugly towards the tom. Suddenly the ticked tabby kittypet rushed towards Longtail and started to attack him. Both toms fought in a fury of hisses and growls. After a few minutes of the fighting Longtail held the kittypet's collar tightly in his jaws. It took all of Brindleface's power not to jump up and defend the young tom. She was pregnant and the last thing she needed to do was get involved in a fight where she could get injured. For a few, tense moments the young tom struggled to breathe. Finally the blue collar snapped and the toms rolled away from each other.

"Stop!" Bluestar's strong, even voice ripped through the ridged air. "This tom has been released from the twolegs that once cared for him and he's free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice. From this moment on you'll be known as Firepaw for your flame-colored pelt!" Bluestar announced. A few cats cheered his name while others were more hesitant to join in. As soon as the commotion started, it ended and everyone was back to doing the same activities as before. While Graypaw joined the Firepaw, Longtail sulked away clearly embarrassed that he was defeated by a former kittypet. After saying a quick goodbye to her daughter, Brindleface padded after the hazel-eyed tom. As soon as she sat in a corner of camp, the expecting queen joined him.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed as soon as she sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Longtail asked evenly. Brindleface let out an annoyed hiss and shook her head.

"You know what I mean you stupid furball! Can't you see he's still very young? Firepaw looks like he's barely an apprentice! You could've killed him with that little stunt you pulled, Longtail."

"Well, he's a kittypet, an outsider. He doesn't belong here and will only cause trouble," the brown mackerel tabby retorted. Brindleface gazed at her brother for a moment, her green eyes flashing pain at the comment. Realizing what he said Longtail's face soften and his hazel eyes burned with guilt.

"Sorry Brindleface. I-I didn't mean it that way. Not all outsiders are bad. You're great and have always been a great older sister. I shouldn't have said that to you," the tom apologized. The queen grinned at him.

"It's okay you mousebrain. Just watch it next time or I'll have to claw your ears off," she purred playfully. Both warriors let out a marrow of laughter then sighed.

"But seriously Longtail you could've killed him. And what would mother say if she saw what you did? I doubt she'd be proud of your actions," Brindleface pointed out. Longtail hung his head and let out a breath.

"I know she wouldn't be proud." The tom chuckled sadly then glanced up towards the blue sky. "She was always so kind, caring and very optimistic."

"Yes she was," Brindleface agreed. "Even after her own kittens died she could've turned Frostfur and I away when the Clan brought us to her. But she didn't. She never turned her nose up at two loner kits when asked to care for us. She loved us as if she birthed us herself."

"I miss her," Longtail whimpered.

"I do too. But she's up in StarClan watching over us. We'll be reunited with her one day." The siblings rested against each other for a bit enjoying the silence. After a while Longtail got up to sit by Darkstripe and share tongues with the gray tabby much to Brindleface's disliking. She never liked the yellow-eyed tom and always believed he was a bad influence for her brother. However he was still her Clanmate and as such she had to keep an open mind with him no matter how much she disliked him.

The peace of the morning droned on and Redtail still hadn't returned from wherever he was. Brindleface was becoming extremely worried for her mate. However before she could do anything about it, a small black and white shape burst into camp. The small tom was panting heavily as he glanced around camp. Ravenpaw attempted to speak but he couldn't get the words out. He was left mumbling and tripping over his words. It was clear something was wrong, very wrong. Brindleface jumped up and began to head towards the apprentice. Before she got to him though, he finally managed to speak.

"Re-Redtail's dead!" The tom wailed before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

 **Yeah ending the chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but cliffhangers are always fun, right? Anyway I tried to make the scene where Firepaw joins ThunderClan as close to canon as possible. I don't have the book so I had to look to the wiki and ask around for help with that. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Question of the Chapter** :

Who's your favorite background character or characters in Warriors?

Personally I have a soft spot for Redtail, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Frostfur, Lionheart, Goldenflower and of course, Brindleface. I also rather like Foxleap, Icecloud, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Toadstep. But of course half those cats are now dead because plot or whatever. Nonetheless I still like those guys.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of ABH. Yeah there was a cliffhanger last chapter with Redtail's death. Now this chapter will be the reaction to it.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Annie**

Thank you for the review, Ann! Yeah I couldn't resist making these descriptions based off the first WR redesign and they have been that way ever sense. Also if they weren't genetically accurate, I would've ripped out my hair. Besides that I love those designs. Thank you. I was attempting to make it as natural and show off just how much those two love each other. I love the whole leader only trains the deputy's kits bit and I couldn't resist keeping it in. I also can see it adding to a bratty Sandpaw who would probably brag about the leader being her mentor.

 **KatieKat101**

Thanks! Brindleface, Redtail, Frostfur, Lionheart, Willowpelt and even Whitestorm to an extent were always overlooked in canon. I too have been fond of all these characters as well and wish we got to spend more time with them in the first series. Thanks again!

 **Ran**

Thanks for another review! Yeah poor Brindleface she doesn't deserve what happened to her in canon. Yes all those background characters are great and I also have a soft spot for Sorrel and Rain myself. Admittedly I did want to keep Redtail alive a little longer. However this is Brindleface's story and I was interested in writing it starting with the death of her mate. Though I would've loved for Redtail to be in it more. But I may write a short story on him one day. We'll just have to see.

 **Sharpbreeze**

Yup calling me Amber is perfectly fine because my user is fairly long…Anyway I like Sweetpaw as well but she's forgettable. She was nice in BP but that's the only book she appeared in. She was never after that which is sad because it would've been cool for others to mention warriors and family that they've lost. Sharpclaw is also awesome and he was a good deputy to SkyClan. He would've been a cool leader to see as well. I'm also a sucker for background character/through the eyes of another type fics but there are very few. Thanks for review!

* * *

Her world was collapsing around her. She couldn't even begin to think of what black and white tom had said, let alone even utter a word. The world was a confusing blur around her as her paws grew numb and her head spun in a chaos of emotions. Her mate, the tom she truly loved, was gone. The tom who made it a priority to see her every morning, the father of her kits was dead. Brindleface forced her eyes closed and let out a shaky breathe. _No_ , she thought. There was no way he was ripped away from her. No way that he was dead. He still had his kits to raise with her, an apprentice to still train, and a daughter he had to watch become a warrior. Brindleface knew it had to be a nightmare. When she opened her eyes the next time Redtail would be right there waiting for her. He would have a compliment ready to give her when she had awoken. They would walk together and share prey with their tails twined. They would spend part of the day sharing tongues before he left for a patrol and when he got back at dusk they wouldn't leave each other's sides until they had to sleep. But when her green eyes fluttered open once more everything was the same.

Spottedleaf was tending to Ravenpaw while injured warriors returned to camp limping and wounded. ThunderClan cats flocked to the newly arrived warriors asking many questions. Through the mass of cats Brindleface could see a large black tabby tom. By his side in the middle of camp was familiar tortoiseshell fur. It was tangled, bloodied and lifeless. The tortoiseshell queen ignored everything around her and focused on the body. She didn't want to believe it. It simply couldn't be true. But she got closer and knew the ugly truth. Redtail was dead and she would never talk to him again. She heard nothing, she felt nothing, she saw nothing except for the lifeless tom that lay within the camp by her numb paws. She could hear muffled voices around her and knew she had to snap out of it. Letting out a ragged breath the world began to come back to her.

"Brindleface!" A she-cat yowled. The queen didn't even look up to see who called her. Familiar gray and white fur joined her side as she gazed down at Redtail.

"Oh Brindleface," Frostfur whispered sorrowfully.

"Why? Why him?" She whispered. There was no answer. No reply to her question. "Why him!?" She wailed. Pressing her muzzle into the tom's cold fur she began whimper. Brindleface could barely speak as she yowled into her mate's tortoiseshell pelt. The camp had gown quiet as the tortoiseshell tabby curled up beside Redtail and stayed there. It felt like an eternity had passed when she heard a soft voice.

"Papa, no," came a harsh whisper. The expecting queen glanced up to see Sandpaw staring at the body horrified. Brindleface started at her daughter as she shivered at a realization. Sandpaw hadn't been in camp. She went on a hunting patrol at some point before Ravenpaw came back. She was happy and thought her father was alive. But now she was back at camp and knew the ugly truth.

"Sandpaw I'm so sorry," Brindleface cried out as she sat up. The cream tabby rushed towards her mother and buried her face into the queen's soft fur. As mother and daughter mourned the loss, Frostfur wrapped her tail around the pair of she-cats. She had spoken to them, but the tabby queen didn't even know what her sister said. Hours passed and Brindleface was barely aware of the ThunderClan warriors who came by to pay their respects to their deputy. At some point Lionheart joined the small group and tried to comfort Brindleface and Sandpaw. Then he and Frostfur left to care for their kittens. Brindleface didn't know how much time had passed when that happened. Before she knew it dusk was upon ThunderClan's camp. She had barely moved since her mate's body was brought back to the Clan _. Redtail, my love how could this happen? Who did this? Why did they take you from ThunderClan? From Sandpaw and me?_ Brindleface thought. She knew she'd get no answer.

The ThunderClan queen looked up from her mates' body for the first time in…She didn't know how long. Spottedleaf silently mourned with her mother, Dappletail, and father, Patchpelt while Whitestorm and Willowpelt sat closely together with their tails twined. _That was us when you were alive, Redtail. Remember?_ Brindleface thought as her eyes drifted away from the couple. A few mouselengths away form her Dustpaw laid closely to the body, his head unmoving on top of his paws. He didn't show it well, but it was clear the death of his mentor had nearly wrecked him. She hated seeing the young tom not act like his usual, energetic self. It made her feel worse to see her brother in his current almost lifeless state instead of returning from a patrol cheery and full of life.

"I-I-I'll be right back," Brindleface whispered to Sandpaw. The cream tabby softly purred back in reply as her mother got up and padded towards Dustpaw. After settling down beside the dark brown tabby, she waited for him to say something or for him to make a move that he noticed her. If he was aware of her presence, he made no move to make it obvious. After a few minutes of silence, the expecting queen laid down beside the tom.

"How a-are you holding up?" The queen asked her voice hoarse and strained.

"I'm fine, Brindleface. Leave me alone," Dustpaw growled defensively. With a flick of his tail he remained focus on Redtail's body. Brindleface felt a pang in her chest. She knew she wasn't ready to talk about what happened with anyone. Not her father, not her daughter, not her sister and not her brothers, especially Dustpaw. But even still the tortoiseshell queen took a breath and pushed the conversation.

"Dustpaw, I-I miss him too and you can talk to me if-if you want."

"I said I'm fine, Brindleface! Just leave me alone I don't want to talk right now, okay?" The tom hissed. The tortoiseshell queen simply stared at the tom with sympathy as she scooted closer to him.

"Dustpaw, please talk to me. Redtail…" the queen trailed off for a moment. She wasn't ready to talk about the tortoiseshell deputy. Not now and maybe not again. But she pushed on, she wasn't willing to give up too quickly. "Redtail loved having you as an apprentice and I know you were proud to have him as a mentor. I know it hurts but-"

"Shut-up, Brindleface. You're always so pushy," the tom growled. "I said I'm fine so please leave me alone." Before the gray tabby could say anything to the younger tom, Dustpaw got up and padded away without looking back. Now the queen was feeling worse. She tried to help and only pushed Dustpaw away from her. Brindleface got back on her paws and padded back to her daughter. Curling up beside her the queen and the apprentice stayed by the tom's body through the night. They wouldn't leave his side as ThunderClan cats started heading back to their dens. For the rest of the night Brindleface stayed by Redtail's body refusing to move from her spot. Even as Sandpaw fell asleep beside her the queen stayed up and refused to close her eyes for a moment. She wanted to lay by her mate one last time before he was gone from here forever.

* * *

 **I'm not going to lie it hurt writing this chapter. I almost hated writing Brindlfeace's pain in the first two paragraphs because it was just a downer to write. But the next chapter does get happier at least and that's always good. Oh and yes Dappletail and Patchpelt are indeed the parents of Redtail and Spottedleaf along with two kittens, Featherkit the deaf, white tom and Honeykit, a chocolate she-cat. They both died from sickness, which caused Dappletail and Patchpelt to split up.**

 **QotC**

Last chapter I asked who your favorite background character or characters were. Now who is your favorite main character or characters?

I love Squirrelflight and I always will. She's honestly my all time favorite Warriors character. Fiery, passionate, loyal and a well-written character she honestly gets more hate than she deserves. Another character I really like is Hollyleaf. She's an interesting character but I believe she could've been written better in PoT.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah last chapter was a downer and while I enjoyed writing it though it also hurt to write at some parts. So far I'm really proud with how this story is going and I'm really enjoying writing it. If I had to change one thing, it would probably keep Redtail around for another chapter or two, but that's a minor nitpick from me. Oh I also finally made a cover for this story! It's supposed to be Brindlfeace on the cover, but I can't draw tortoiseshells to save my life. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Ran**

Yes she does. Poor baby. But she has friends and family by her side at least. who will be there for her. As much as I love Squirrelflight and her POV in NP, Tawnyplet and Feathertail should've gotton POVs themselves. Even Crowfeather should've gotten a POV over them. Honstely have Crowfeather take Leafpool's POV then let Feathertail and Tawnypelt share Squirrelflight's and Stormfur's. Once Feathertail dies introduce Squirrelflight's POV in her place instead. It honestly makes the most sense. Same here. And thenk you for reviewing!

* * *

Dawn had arrived and Brindleface was still awake by her mate's side. She didn't sleep at all the previous night and refused to leave his side. Redtail was going to be buried that morning by the elders and it would be the last time she'd lay eyes on her mate. Sandpaw had awoken early and stayed beside her mother. As the pair of she-cats began to get up, warriors emerge from their dens ready for patrols. Brindleface gazed down at her paws and let out a ragged breath. Redtail wouldn't be announcing patrols that morning or any morning after that. The thought of not hearing his voice again only made the gray-and-cream queen feel even worse. The clearing was full of chatter as cats began to awake and begin their morning duties. Apprentices went to the elder's den and nursery while warriors gathered in the clearing for patrols. The new deputy would be announcing patrols soon and the camp would soon be empty. After that Redtail would be buried. Lionheart took his place on the Highrock and began announcing patrols. He was the new ThunderClan deputy. He would lead the Clan well as the new deputy though he would never replace Redtail. Soon enough the camp was fairly empty and had quieted down.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw were allowed to stay in camp for the day after staying up for most of the night to mourn Redtail. It would also give them time to recover from the loss. After patrols were released out, the elders came to bury the body. Brindleface watched the group approach the tortoiseshell tom and quickly paid their respects. The green-eyed queen padded up to them and kept quiet. The elders picked up the body ready to bury the former deputy. When they did that, they noticed the queen. Her chest tightened as she watched the lifeless tom slowly get carried out of camp. As she started to follow the group, a smoky-black tom stopped her.

"You shouldn't go with them, Brindleface. You need to rest properly and eat. When was the last time you did that?" The elderly tom asked. Brindleface was about to answer then thought for a moment. The last time she ate was the previous morning and it had been just before Ravenpaw had got to camp. Before she answered her father, the mackerel tabby queen watched the elders move Redtail's body from the camp and out the tunnel. They disappeared and she knew she'd never see him again. Her paws grew numb and her heart sank as she turned away and sat down. Redtail was gone and he was never coming back. It felt so real and that was the part that hurt her the most. After letting out a breath, she glanced back towards Fuzzypelt who was patiently waiting for her answer. Turning towards him she responded to his question.

"I last ate yesterday morning during the fight between Firepaw and Longtail. I haven't eaten since," the queen admitted. Fuzzypelt sighed and shook his head.

"You need to eat. This stress isn't good for you or the kits, Brindleface and not eating doesn't help anything. And how much sleep did you get last night? Sleep is another important thing for you and the kits you're expecting," the fluffy tom purred with concern. Before his daughter had a chance to answer, the elder went to the fresh-kill pile and brought her back a fat wren.

"Eat," he ordered. Leaning down to the small brown bird Brindleface reluctantly took a few bites. It took nearly all her willpower to swallow the prey down. She didn't feel like doing anything. It was hard work to remain calm, it was nearly impossible for her to eat and she could barely stand. Everything had settled down after yesterday and for her it was the quiet after the storm. It was an unusual silence that she desperately hated. She wanted Redtail beside her, cracking mousebrained compliments and purring on about their future kits. She wanted to watch him play with Sandpaw and later take his apprentice out to hunt. She wanted him to say goodnight to her and for him to be in the nursery the next morning much to annoyance of the other queens. But he wouldn't be. Not now and not again.

"What even happened, father? How did he die? What happened on that patrol?" Brindleface finally asked. Fuzzypelt edged closer to his daughter and laid beside her. The smoky tom let her place her muzzle in his pelt as he curled up next to her.

"According to Tigerclaw Bluestar sent them out on patrol to confront Crookedstar about the Sunningrocks. It was after moonhigh when it happened. Redtail was going to say goodbye to you but he didn't want to wake you. They left so late because the patrols needed to rest up. The patrol battled with RiverClan where Oakheart killed him. Tigerclaw killed him in revenge." After a short pause, Fuzzypelt curled tighter around his daughter. "I'm so sorry Brindleface. You don't deserve it."

"Thank you, father. Thank you for telling me…Maybe it would've been better to not ask but I needed to know. I-I needed to understand why it happened," the gray-and-cream queen confessed. Brindleface shuttered and shook her head.

"Did it help you understand why?"

"No." Fuzzypelt growled and suddenly lashed his tail.

"I swear the next time I come across a RiverClan patrol I will fight with them for what they did to you. They hurt you and I can't stand it!"

"Please don't, father. The last thing we need is to lose you too," Brindleface whimpered. The elder sighed and once more wrapped his tail around his daughter.

"I know. But remember I will always be here for you. If you ever need to talk I will always be here for you darling." Brindleface gazed at her father and forced a grin. But her face quickly twisted into sadness.

"I miss him. I-I miss him so much," the queen cried out softly. "Redtail should be here right now. He should be raising these kits with me not…not…" the green-eyed she-cat trailed off and let out a small wail of anguish.

"I know, I know," Fuzzypelt purred. "Redtail loved you very much, there's no denying that. He will watch you, Sandpaw and the kits from StarClan and will love you all the same." The queen and elder stayed curled together as Brindleface watched the camp. When she was done the elders had returned to camp after burying the tom. Some patrols had returned with them. Fuzzypelt said goodbye to his daughter and padded to the group of elders. Almost as soon as he left another tom joined her.

"Hey," Longtail greeted quietly.

"Hello, brother."

"How are you holding up? Well I-I mean how well are you holding up after yesterday? Well I mean the answer should be obvious but…Oh never mind," the tom growled in annoyance. Brindleface let out a soft chuckle as she watched her brother.

"I-I'm not doing okay actually. I want to say I'm fine but then I'd be lying to myself and to you." Longtail pressed against his older sister and purred softly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Brindleface. Redtail didn't deserve it and you and Sandpaw don't deserve it either.

"Thanks, Longtail," Brindleface purred. As the pair relaxed beside each other, the tom suddenly spoke up.

"How much have you eaten by the way?" The tom asked with concern. Brindleface's eyes slid towards the partially eaten wren. The tabby warrior glanced at it as well.

"I've eaten a little," the queen sheepishly replied.

"Good but not good enough. Now please finish that wren. You need to eat it's not healthy for you not to. Besides, it's what Robinwing and Redtail would've wanted," the black tabby purred softly.

"You're really using that against me?"

"Yes I am if it gets you to eat," the brown tom replied. Reluctantly the tortoiseshell queen forced herself to finish the prey with Longtail by her side. It was clear the tom refused to leave until the bird was nothing but feather and bone. Once she had finished, Longtail grinned softly at her.

"Good. Now you should go get some sleep. You were up all night and you need it," the tom asked, though it seemed more like a demand. Brindleface rolled her eyes but knew her brother was right. Both ThunderClan cats got up and started heading different ways.

"I'm going to see Darkstripe and Tigerclaw now. I love you sis and I'll see you later," Longtail promised.

"See you later, Longtail," the queen purred back but he was already gone. The cream-and-gray queen quickly padded into the nursery where the other queens currently were. Speckletail napped in a corner while Goldenflower's kits quietly napped by her side. On the other side of the nursery Lionheart and Frostfur quietly dotted over their kits, careful not to wake anyone up. Brindleface tiredly entered the nursery and flopped into her nest, which was near Frostfur's.

"Hello Brindleface," Lionheart respectfully greeted.

"Hi, Lionheart. Congratulations on being the new deputy. Bluestar chose well," the tortoiseshell queen purred in reply. Lionheart chuckled uneasily.

"Thanks but we all know no one can replace Redtail. He was a truly great deputy and I know I won't be able to fill his paws."

"You will still be a great deputy though," Frostfur purred in reply. Brindleface simply nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and go. Better keep it quiet in here for everyone. Nice talking to you Brindlface and I hope you rest well," Lionheart whispered as he exited the den. The green-eyed cat dipped her head in reply then turned to her sister.

"They're awfully quiet," she noted.

"Yes but that's probably because they're feeding right now. They'll probably nap after this and grow fussy later so they can eat again," Frostfur purred thoughtfully as she nuzzled her kits.

"It can be tiring to feed them almost constantly but it's worth it in the end. Sandpaw was like that when she was a kit but all kits are like that," Brindleface purred with a yawn.

"They will grow fussy later and will need to eat again," Goldenflower agreed, "But it won't be that way for much longer. They'll start walking in another moon and be like Rockkit and Swiftkit. They'll want to play all the time and end up tiring themselves out. Your kits will also start eating solid food soon and you can start weaning them then. Once that happens you'll be getting all the energy from the prey and will stop producing milk." Frostfur shot her friend a grin.

"I'm always so tried after feeding them and I'm hungrier than usual. However they're worth it and they always will be," Frostfur meowed with content in her voice.

"Yes, they're all worth that. Even still they can sometimes get overwhelming. Lucky enough for us, we have Speckletail to help out if it's needed," Brindleface noted as she glanced at the ticked tabby who was still asleep in the corner.

"Yes, my mother has always loved kits and becoming a permanent queen is the perfect job for her. She's not an elder just yet like my father, she wasn't ready to retire, but she's also not doing the laborious jobs of a warrior. This job is perfect for her old bones. Oh, but please don't tell her I said that," Goldenflower playfully mentioned. As Frostfur and Goldenflower quietly chatted, Brindleface found her eyes growing heavy. After she yawned, the tortoiseshell queen finally curled up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter was not nearly as depressing as the last one and was a bit lighter to write. I really love the OS ThunderClan queens and a lot of these cats just deserve more love like Runningwind, Redtail, Frostfur, Goldenflower, Speckletail, Lionheart and of course Brindleface. If I'm to be honest, that's part of the reason why I decided to write this story. I wanted to explore some of those characters who didn't get much love from canon and wanted to give them some love myself. Anyway, have a good day!**

 **QotC**

Are there any canon couples that you like? Or maybe ones that you can't stand?

I actually like a lot of the canon couples. FerncloudxDustpelt, SorreltailxBrackenfur, SandstormxFirestar and BrightheartxCloudtail are up there with BrindlefacexRedtail and FrostfurxLionheart. I also have a soft spot for WillowbreezexCrookedstar. As for ones I can't stand it has to be DovewingxTigerheart, WhitewigxBirchfall, ThronclawxBlossomfall and FernsongxIvypool. Basically a lot of the new ones are difficult for me to like. I despise both DoveTiger and ThornBlossom and I just don't like or care for IvyFern. As for WhitexBirch, they had a sweet sibling-type relationship and i found it weird that they became mates. Oh and TigerstarxSasha came out of nowhere while BrambleclawxSquirrelflight was handled poorly.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **And so begins a new chapter of ABH. Nothing much to say here this time just hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Ran**

Yes SorrelBracken was a sweet couple. Honestly Sorreltail should've lived or Brackenfur should've died alongside her. Yeah the Erins are probably some of the worst when it comes to writing romance. FireSand is another couple I love. That's something else that bothers me about SpottedFire, she was killed off so Firestar wouldn't have to chose between the she-cat he raised kits with and has been mates with for over twenty-four books and some medicine cat he barely knows. Yeah feel free to give me some! Anyway my concern is I don't want to constantly mention the same names over and over, but with that in mind it seems I've strayed too far to the other side. Thanks for the suggestion and names should be mentioned more after dialogue in future chapters.

* * *

It had been a week since the death of Redtail. Lionheart was doing his job well as the new deputy while most of the Clan had recovered from the loss of the previous deputy. Life had to go on and the Clan couldn't mourn their deputy forever. Brindleface sat near the elder's den beside Sandpaw and Fuzzypelt. While Sandpaw searched for ticks in her grandfather's fur, the other elders gossiped amongst themselves. They talked about various things within the Clan. Who was with whom, which cats would probably become mates soon, which kits would make the best warriors and which warriors would be good candidates for leader or deputy. They spoke about a lot of things that Brindleface barely paid attention to. Their current topic was the apprentices. Who was the best of them, who was the most promising and other topics like it.

"Okay, Ravenpaw might not be the most brave tom, but he's kind-hearted and well-meaning. That's just as important as fighting skills. Now what do you think of that Graypaw? He's not that bad of an apprentice, but he can be so lazy and lay off the mice for a bit," Patchpelt purred in reply to another elder.

"Are you kidding? He's just a troublemaker and worth very little as a warrior. Though he certainly beats that Firepaw. I could go on and on about that _kittypet_! How could Bluestar be so foolish to accept him into the Clan? And not only that but giving him to one of best warriors?! Is she crazy?" A gray classic tabby hissed.

"Hey now that's now fair, Smallear," a gray and white she-cat rasped. "Firepaw could prove himself useful to the Clan and with him being trained by one of the best warriors, wouldn't that make him a great warrior too?" Smallear scoffed and rolled his amber eyes.

"Yeah right. Not even Whitestorm could make him a good warrior to the Clan, One-eye. It will take a miracle from StarClan to do that," the tom hissed.

"Oh come on now Smallear, you're not stupid. Quit being stubborn and admit that Whitestorm will be able to train this tom well. Besides, we need more warriors in our ranks. We have the lowest numbers right now. Even lower than WindClan…Wherever they are," One-eye replied sadly. WindClan had gone missing a few moons ago. There was no word on their whereabouts and no one knew where they had gone. Brindleface was concerned about what would move into their territory with them gone, but she never mentioned it to anyone except Redtail.

"One-eye, I don't mean to be rude but Smallear's right. Firepaw is a terrible hunter and can't fight worth anything. As someone who trains with him, I should know. He scares off all the prey while he tries to hunt, has trouble keeping balanced as he stalks and don't even get me started on his fighting techniques. They're abysmal!" The young apprentice hissed with disgust.

"Sandpaw, don't speak ill of your denmate. It's rude and inconsiderate," Fuzzypelt scolded firmly.

"But grandpapa he's an outsider to the Clan! And a kittypet no less! Outsiders shouldn't even be in the clan in the first place, especially kittypets! The first days he was here he stunk up the den and it took a lot of grooming and patrolling through the forest to get the scent off. And even then it would only come back at night when we'd have to share the den with him again!" The cream apprentice whined.

"Ah but do you forget your mother was also an outsider when she was young? That means you also have outsider blood flowing through you. Oh and yet your mother and her sister are both great warriors within the Clan while you're becoming an even more promising apprentice everyday. What does that say about you, Sandpaw? Also were you fantastic at hunting _and_ fighting during your first week as an apprentice?" Fuzzypelt asked. The classic tabby apprentice shuffled her paws and sighed.

"I guess not. Sorry grandpapa and mother," she mumbled with embarrassment.

"As I thought. Now I'm good with the ticks. You should go check One-eye or Dappletail. Perhaps Patchpelt even," the tom meowed to his granddaughter. Sandpaw grumbled but sat beside One-eye and began to check the elder for ticks. As she finished with the tabby elder, the tabby apprentice was called for.

"Sandpaw, we're going hunting with Dustpaw and Graypaw. Come on and let's go quickly," Bluestar shouted to the apprentice to her apprentice.

"Okay," Sandpaw called back. "I'm going hunting with Bluestar now. Oh but you already knew that. Anyway I'll see you later mama. I love you. And love you too grandpapa!" The green-eyed apprentice darted away and joined her mentor at the camp entrance. They exited through the tunnel ready to hunt. As she watched her daughter leave, Brindleface's heart began to race. Her paws itched to run after her daughter like they had for the past week. Every time Sandpaw would go for training or out on patrol Brindleface had to fight the urge to go after her. She feared that every time Sandpaw left the camp, it'd be the last time the queen would see her daughter alive.

"She'll be fine, Brindleface. She's with Bluestar and two other well-trained warriors. If anything goes wrong, Lionheart, Bluestar and Darkstrie will protect all the apprentices. Dustpaw and Graypaw also have gone through training as well and they have Sandpaw's back. Besides that's Sandpaw can care for herself. You don't need to worry, Sandpaw is safe," Fuzzypelt stated, sensing Brindleface's worry. The gray tortoiseshell queen began to calm down some. Her father was right Sandpaw would be safe. Right? Brdinleface shook the thought away; she had to for her own sanity. However horrible thoughts still plagued her mind and she couldn't shake them away.

"Here, why don't you go see Spottedleaf and see how you're kittens are doing. It'll do you good, darling," Fuzzypelt purred. Brindleface simply nodded then padded to the medicine den. As she entered the rocky den the sharp scent of bitter herbs hit her. The medicine den had always smelled weird to Brindleface even when Featherwhisker and Goosefeather were the medicine cats. It always smelled weird and Brindleface knew it would always remain that way.

"Hello? Spottedleaf are you in there?" The tortoiseshell asked.

"Yes Brindleface come in," the she-cat cheerily welcomed. Brindleface padded in silently then sat near the tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"Give me a moment to finish sorting through these herbs and I can help you, okay?" Spottedleaf asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"Alright," Brindleface simply replied. As she waited for the medicine cat to finish, the queen gazed around the den. On one side of the den herbs lay on the floor or in the small holes in the wall all nicely organized together. On the other side were a few nests for patients who need healing as well as Spottedleaf's own nest. As Brindleface gazed at Spottedleaf's nest, she noticed a tuft of fur. Leaning closer, she saw it was tortoiseshell with a familiar scent clinging to it. Curiously the gray-and-cream queen examined it and realized whose fur it was.

"It's all I have left of him," Spottedleaf breathed as she stared at Brindleface.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine. There's no need to apologize," the she-cat purred. The tabby queen awkwardly shifted back as Spottedleaf approached her.

"So what brings you to the medicine den, Brindleface? You feeling alright today?"

"I'm fine but I wanted to check the kits and see if they're alright," Brindleface replied.

"Well it's too early to check on the kittens properly. However if you're feeling unwell I can give you something for that."

"I would like that, thank you Spottedleaf," Brindleface purred.

"No problem, it's my job." As the tortoiseshell medicine cat shuffled through her herb stock she began to speak.

"You know, I miss him too, Brindleface. If you ever want to talk to me, my den's always open and I'm always willing to talk," the medicine cat purred. "And there. Here are all the herbs you can take." Brindleface stared down at the herbs for a moment before gazing at the amber-eyed she-cat.

"Thank you Spottedleaf. And I'll keep that in mind." Spottedleaf nodded in reply as Brindleface ate up the herbs and left the den. When she got back into the main camp Bluestar's hunting patrol had returned with their jaws full of prey. Her eyes landed on Sandpaw who was proudly carrying three mice.

"Nice catches, Sandpaw," Brindleface purred as she greeted her daughter.

"Thanks mama! I'm going to feed the elders with this. Hey Dustpaw, race ya to the elder's den!" As the cream apprentice sprinted off with Dustpaw in toe, Bluestar padded to Brindleface.

"Hello, Brindleface," the blue-gray she-cat greeted.

"Hi, Bluestar. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm doing well myself. Just visited Spottedleaf and got some herbs from here," Brindleface answered.

"Oh, are you feeling alright?" Bluestar asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just still down," the tortoiseshell answered truthfully. Bluestar placed her tail on the expecting mother's back.

"I understand. Redtail was a great deputy and his loss has greatly affected us. We all miss him but we'll never forget him." After a short paused, the old leader continued. "Sandpaw is so much like him in many ways I'm almost surprised by it. She's a good apprentice with a lot to learn and a lot of growing up to do. However, I think she'll make a fine ThunderClan warrior one day. Anyway I'm going to check on the elders with the apprentices. I'll see you later, Brindleface." Without waiting for a reply from Brindleface, the graying she-cat left the queen by herself. The gray-and-cream warrior headed back towards the nursery and settled down in her nest. While she sat in the soft nest, Speckletail, Goldenflwoer and Frostfur were all having a conversation together. But Brindleface never joined in. As she gazed at the sunny sky, she began to think. _Redtail, my love these kittens will be born in a moon. I wish you were here for them. I love you and I always will._

* * *

 **Got to hang out with some of the elders, which is always nice. Well almost always. It just depends on the elder. Looking at you, Smallear. Anyway the kits will actually be born in the next chapter! We'll get to meet Ferncloud, Ashfur and their littermates. Also it gives Brindleface a break from all the depressing things she's gone through. Poor girl needs it and her kits are just the trick. I will say I love writing scenes with Longtail, Fuzzypelt and just all of Brindleface's family. She hasn't interacted with Frostfur much, but they will get some sister bonding time, that I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of ABH. Have a good day.**

 **QotC**

What is your favorite non-canon couple or couples? How about your least favorite(s)?

Personally I have a lot of non-canon couples I really like. Among them are DovewingxBriarlight, MorningflowerxTallstar, RainwhiskerxHazeltail, StormcloudxCherrytail, RosepetalxBumblestirpe, IvypoolxToadstep and MousewhiskerxIcecloud. DoveBriar honestly has to be one of my favorites out of these, though. I can just imagine Dovewing finally leave toms behind after her failed relationships and become mates with Briarlight after. I've also always shipped MorningTall and I love the idea of them being proud parents to Gorsepaw. As for couples I hate/dislike, I don't like WhitestormxBrindleface, AshfurxSquirrelflight, IcecloudxLionblaze, JayfeatherxBriarlight and FirestarxCinderpelt just to name a few. WhiteBrindle, IceLion and FireCinder are high up on that list too. Whitestorm is the adopted brother of Brindleface and I always found it weird that he would've been mates with his foster sister. Also I refuse to believe that Whitestorm became mates with Brindleface when Redtail was still alive then left her for Willowpelt. He's just not that kind of tom. IceLion i always felt had little to it and I just never cared for the couple. Lastly Cinderpelt and Firestar are more like siblings and I refuse to believe Cnderpelt saw Firestar as anything else but an older brother. Wow that was long, didn't mean for that to happen.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing about the elders last chapter. It was nice. There'll probably be more with the elders in the future; I'll just have to check my notes. And if for some reason they don't appear again, I'll find a spot for them. Anyway after the previous downer chapters, this one should lighten things up. Enjoy~**

 **Review Replies**

 **Ran**

Thank you. I'm excited to say that we'll be seeing the elders again at some point because I really enjoyed writing about them. Yeah, Fuzzypelt's a very open-minded grandpa who keeps his granddaughter in check. I really like some of those couples. My heart will always love FireSand, but I really like the idea of Stonefur/LongtailxFireheart. It could actually lead to some really cool stories! I don't particularly like HollyleafxIvypool myself, but it's cute. Yes I agree with that, forbidden relationships are really annoying and there's always at least one if not more in every arc. Yes I can agree, I absolutely hate CinderpeltxFirestar. They will forever and always be brother and sister to me and no one can convince me otherwise. Yes I can agree 100%. I saw this AU drawing by one of my favorite of Brambleclaw being a big brother to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Seriously love the idea. Thanks again. I really love writing this story and having Brindleface deal with the struggle of raising kits without her mate.

 **Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan**

It's fine and you're welcome! I really enjoyed it so far! I don't particularly hate JayxBriar, and for that matter I really don't like any of the Jayfeather relationships except for KestrelJay a little bit, but I also don't like it. However I do like the idea of him moving on from a dead she-cat he barely knew from who knows how long ago. I can agree. However despite how stupid JayStick is, I can't help but find it kind of funny because of how ridiculous the "paring" is. Thanks for the review!

* * *

It had been a moon and a half since the death of Redtail. Things had settled down in ThunderClan as everyone went on with their duties. Firepaw was proving himself to be a promising apprentice while Sandpaw had improved on her hunting skills. She was quickly becoming one of the best hunters out of all the apprentices. Perhaps one day she would be the best hunter in the Clan. Brindleface laid in the quiet nursery. Outside, Frostfur's and Goldenflower's kits were playing together while the pair of queens talked. Meanwhile, Speckletail was keeping an eye on the six kittens as they played around together. With the nursery quiet and empty, this left Brindleface alone to feed her kits. A few days prior she had given birth to four kits. Two were she-cats and the other two were toms. The first she-cat was most gray, however there were some cream spots sprinkled throughout her pelt. Sandpaw had named her Fernkit because she liked the name. The other she-cat was a tortoiseshell much like her father. She was named Weaselkit. The first tom was a gray spotted tabby. Redtail had like the name Ashkit and the name fit perfectly with the small tom. The last tom had long, tangle black fur. He was named Tanglekit, which was another name Redtail had liked.

"I promise to take care you four. I love you so much," the queen whispered as she nuzzled their soft fur. As the kits quietly suckled warriors entered the den. Brindleface barely noticed them as she continued to nuzzle her kits.

"Brindleface, how are the kits?" A tom quietly purred. Lifting up her head Brindleface saw that her brother, Longtail, daughter, father and Spottedleaf had all entered the den.

"The kits are doing good. They eating right now and have been fairly active."

"That's good. They look healthy, they're eating, and are very active. You're taking great care of them, Brindleface. At this rate they'll be the healthiest kittens in ThunderClan," Spottedleaf purred cheerfully.

"She's right! Though there are few mothers as good as you," Sandpaw complimented.

"Oh thanks," the tortoiseshell queen purred.

"They're so lovely," Longtail meowed joyfully. "I can't believe they're finally here after two moons of waiting! ThunderClan needed this considering how low our numbers have been over the past couple of moons. But more importantly, I think you needed this, Brindleface." Instead of replying, the new mother simply nodded. The black tabby was right, the birth of her kits was something she needed. The pain of losing Redtail still hurt and she doubt she'd ever properly heal from the loss. However having their kits had made the queen much happier. Along with Sandpaw, they were all she had left of him.

"None of these kits look like me. What's up with that," Fuzzypelt jokingly purred. Brindleface rolled her green eyes and chuckled while Sandpaw let out a laugh.

"Grandpapa don't be silly, only Cinderkit looks anything like you and even then the resemblance is difficult to spot."

"Yeah, right. How can you tell me we don't have the same shade of smoky fur? Honestly the only difference between us is size, length of our fur and eye-color. Besides that we could practically be twins," the elder purred jokingly.

"Okay then. If you are twins then you will be just as fast as her. Right?" Before the tom had a chance to answer Sandpaw dashed out of the den.

"Cheater! Okay Brindleface, I'll see you later. Right now I have to prove an apprentice wrong. Love you and love you too, Longtail!" The elder called as she rushed out of the nursery. The three ThunderClan cats let out a marrow of laughter as the elderly tom began to chase the apprentice around camp. Turning their attention back to the kits, Longtail quickly nuzzled them.

"They're so sweet. I didn't even know anything could be as sweet as Frostfur's kits until now," the tom purred.

"Yes," Spottedleaf agreed, "They'll make great warriors for ThunderClan one day considering who their parents are." Brindleface let out a purr.

"Thank you. I wish Redtail were here, he'd love them. But they will know who there father was as long as I can help it," the queen vowed.

"Well, I probably should get going. Those herbs aren't going to pick themselves after all! If only they would, though. I can just imagine how much easier my job would be," Spottedleaf purred.

"Who knows, perhaps you can get an apprentice," Longtail suggested.

"An apprentice? Not a bad idea actually. Perhaps I can train one of Goldenflower's or Frostfur's kittens. Maybe even one of yours, Brindleface!" The tortoiseshell cat purred loudly. "Oh of course only if they want to. The last thing I'd want to do is to force any young cat into a role they don't want. After all, they should have a say in what they want to do," Spottedleaf quickly added. After saying a quick goodbye the medicine cat exited the den leaving Longtail with his sister.

"Seriously Brindleface, these kits are amazing. I'm so proud of them, it's like I birthed them myself! I mean of course I didn't but, well you know what I mean." Both warriors let out a laugh as Brindleface gazed at her brother curiously.

"Have you ever considered being a father, Longtail? I'm sure you'd make a great one and it seems all the young cats love you." The black tabby tom hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Well, I love playing with these kits and all…But I don't think I'm suited for fatherhood. I also would have to find the right she-cat to settle down with, one that I would love. And if not a she-cat, then maybe even a tom."

"A tom? Well you two would be the strongest couple out there. No one would be able to defeat Longtail the powerful and whoever his mate would be!"

"Hey what can I say? I like keeping my options open," the mackerel tabby tom purred. Both siblings broke out in a rush of laughter then quickly calmed down as the kits stirred.

"Well I better go. I promised Darkstripe, Tigerstar and Dustpaw that I'd hunt with them later. I'll see you after the hunt though, Brindleface to bring you something."

"Okay, love you Longtail," the gray tortoiseshell purred.

"Love you too sis." The long-tailed tom exited the nursery and the queen soon found herself alone in the thorny den. With a yawn, Brindleface curled up against her kits and drifted off for a short nap.

Hours later it was well after sunhigh. Soon the sun would begin to sink below the horizon and night would fall upon the camp. Brindleface quietly woke up and stretch, careful not to disturb her kittens. Everything was quiet in the nursery. Speckletail was napping in her nest with Swiftkit and Rockkit curled beside her. Meanwhile Frostfur's kits were huddled together alone in their nest. Frostfur and Goldenflower were just outside the nursery sharing prey and chattering as they normally would. The den was unusually peaceful and quiet. Normally Brightkit, Thornkit and Swiftkit would be quietly playing together in the corner near Speckletail while Cinderkit, Brackenkit and Rockkit would be playfighting at the center of the den. Enjoying the peace for a moment, Brindleface took a deep breath and grinned. As she relaxed she suddenly heard a noise. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the nursery entrance. Dappletail entered, clearly trying to be quiet but failing.

"Hello, Dappletail. What brings you to the nursery?" Brindleface asked evenly. The tortoiseshell and white elder gazed down at the kits lovingly before she replied.

"I just wanted to see the kits because I haven't yet. Anyway, how are you doing, Brindleface?"

"I'm doing well. I've just been resting for the past three days to feed the kits. I haven't been able to go out of the den much except to make dirt and eat. Oh and of course have the occasional nap," the brindled tortoiseshell purred in reply.

"That's good," Dappletail purred. Her eyes never left the four, small kits as she spoke. Brindleface noticed Dappletail was staring at one particular kit in general, Weaselkit. The tiny she-cat was a black tortoiseshell like Redtail. She even had the same spotted tabby pattern as he did. It hurt Brindleface to look at her daughter, but it also made her happy. She would be a reminder of the tom she lost everyday, true. However she, her siblings and Sandpaw would carry his legacy even after he's been gone for countless moons.

"You want to come closer?" The gray queen finally asked. Dappletail looked up in slight surprise as if she hadn't expected the warrior to make an off like it.

"Uh, sure." Quietly, the elder edged closer to the nest and sat beside Brindleface. She pressed her nose against the fur of each kit and let out a soft purr.

"When they're old enough I would love for them to visit the elder's den everyday. Of course if it's alright with you," the elder purred.

"Of course, Dappletail. I'm sure they would love to visit you, Patchpelt and Fuzzypelt in the elder's den. They would also love to hear your stories. It would be fun for them."

"Thank you, Brinldeface. Well I'm going to go back to the elder's den. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dappletail," the brindled queen called as the elder left the nursery. Soon after the elder left, Frostfut and Goldenflower made their way back into the nursery. The pair of queens were quietly talking as they entered.

"Brindleface it's good to see you awake," Frostfur purred to her sister.

"Yes, how was your nap?" Goldenflower asked.

"It was good, but I'm hungry. Has Longtail returned from hunting yet? He said he'd give me something when he got back."

"Yeah he's back, however he returned while you were asleep. He didn't want to disturb you so he never got you anything." Frostfur replied.

"Okay. Can you watch my kittens for a moment while I get prey real quick?"

"Of course." Brindleface dipped her head and slowly got up. After she was safely away from not waking up her kits, the queen padded out into the camp and grabbed a bird from the fresh-kill pile. Before she headed back into the nursery, there was commotion at the entrance of the leader's den. Attention focused there, the gray tortoiseshell watched as Bluestar exited followed by her deputy and Tigerclaw. Firepaw's familiar ginger pelt followed after them, a look of embarrassment and shame apparent on his face. Behind him was a ragged, elderly she-cat. After she stared at the gray she-cat for a few moments, Brindleface let out a small gasp. It was Yellowfang, the former medicine cat of ShadowClan. Yellowfang had gone missing from the Clan a few moons prior without any explanation from Brokenstar. Everyone assumed she was dead or took on the life as a kittypet. But it was clear they were wrong. Bluestar jumped to the Highrock. She landed wobbling and had slight difficulty regaining her balance. The hazel-eyed leader was getting old, everyone saw it. It was only a matter of time before she joined their ancestors and Lionheart became the new leader. Bluestar called a Clan meeting and everyone quickly joined.

"Warriors of ThunderClan, Yellowfang is now a prisoner of our Clan! She will be staying at the back of the warrior's den and I expect her to be constantly guarded. I want at least two warriors keeping an eye on her at all times. Oh and as punishment for breaking the code, I announce that Firepaw will be taking care of Yellowfang as long as she stays here!" Bluestar declared. Some cats yowled in approval while other hesitated.

"An outside in camp?" Brindleface heard someone say. "What if she's still with ShadowClan?"

"You're right. She could easily sneak information to ShadowClan once she gains trust," another cat agreed. The camp soon erupted into many conversations as warriors argued against and for taking Yellowfang as a prisoner.

"Silence!" Bluestar's yowled, her voice cutting through the loud voices. "Yellowfang is our prisoner whether you agree or not. Before this meeting ends, there is something she would like to say." Bluestar dipped her head to the elderly she-cat then stepped back. The cream-and-gray she-cat glared at nearly everyone in the clearing before she began speaking.

"I'm sure you all have noticed WindClan's absence over the past few moons. They haven't shown up to any gatherings, haven't marked their borders and have seemed to disappear. I don't know what happened to them, however ShadowClan has been using their land ever sense. That's why you've probably scented them by the border. Why you might've seen their shadowy figures when you've gone on patrol. They must have something to do with it otherwise would they be on WindClan's territory?" Yellowfang hissed. An uneasy silence settled across the camp. Brindleface felt a chill go down her spine as she watched the grizzled elder. Bluestar awkwardly cleared her throat as she sidestepped the former medicine cat.

"Thank you, Yellowfang. However I doubt Brokenstar had anything to do with it as you're suggesting. Anyway until then patrols will be larger than usual, I want at least five cats per patrol. I also want everyone to stay close to camp unless they're out on border patrols. Boundaries will also need to be marked more frequently. If Shadowclan is really using WindClan territory to hunt, then we need to make sure they know they cannot use our territory too. Lastly I want kits to be kept close to the nursery if there is an attack on ThunderClan. However we shouldn't fear one. It's just better to be safe than sorry. Meeting dismissed," the blue-gray she-cat called. As Yellowfang was led to the warrior's den, Brindleface watched with a chill rolling down her spine. Was ShadowClan really trying to gain more power? Were they the ones to blame for WindClan's disappearance? The gray tortoiseshell queen didn't know what to believe. However she knew one thing, nothing would harm her kits. Not if she could help it. As she reentered the nursery, she slipped back beside her kits, pressing closely to them. After wrapping her tail around their small bodies, she gazed at the four figures. _You will be protected. Forever and always not matter what happens_ , Brindleface silently vowed. She then began to eat, as she pressed even closer to the kittens.

* * *

 **Yay a fun, non-downer chapter! And it was also a long one! Brindleface had her kits, like I mentioned last chapter, which is something she needed. But things aren't done being depressing yet. Honestly I love writing Fuzzypelt, Sandpaw, Longtail and of course Brindleface the most right now. There's honestly something real fun about writing background characters who've had little appearance in canon. Anyway, hope everyone who read it has enjoyed this chapter!**

 **QotC**

Any movies/musicals/books/tv shows you like?

I like a lot of different things. Let's see I love all Pixar movies and most Disney movies. My favorite has to be The Incredibles. I'm so excited for June 15, I'm totally going to see the sequel on opening day. I also love Fantastic Beasts. Maybe I'm biased because Newt is a Hufflepuff but I thought it was a good film. I love Hamilton like most people. I have yet to see it but I've listened to the entire soundtrack so many times I have the songs practically memorized. As for books there are so many I love I can't name them all. But Brandon Sanderson's books are all up there. Lastly as for my favorite tv shows I enjoy Doctor who and Sherlock. But I also love Steven Universe and Gravity Falls.

* * *

 _ **Allegiance** **Update**_

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Bluestar- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Sandpaw_

 **Deputy** : Lionheart- Amber classic tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Graypaw_

 **Medicine Cat** : Spottedleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Rosetail- Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerclaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm- White tom with silver classic tabby head and tail with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Firepaw_

Willowpelt- Gray tortoiseshell point classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berryspring- Brown classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Mousefur- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Runningwing- Lilac and white mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Darkstripe- Dark gray classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Longtail- Brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Dustpaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Sandpaw- Cream classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw- Silver-gray tom classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firepaw- Ginger ticked tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Goldenflower- Amber and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Patchpelt; formerly

Kits: Swiftkit(Black and white tom) and Rockkit(Amber tom)

Frostfur- Gray silver-shaded and white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Lionheart

Kits: Thornkit(Amber tabby tom), Brightkit(Amber and white tabby she-cat), Brackenkit(Cinnamon tabby tom) and Cinderkit(Smokey-black she-cat)

Brindleface- Diluted tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes Mate: Redtail

Kits: Fernkit(Gray tortoiseshell tabby she-cat), Ashkit(Gray tabby tom), Tanglekit(Black tom) and Weaselkit(Black tortoiseshell tabby she-cat)

Speckletail- Brown tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Smallear

 **Elders** :

Smallear- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes and small ears

Dappletail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Patchpelt- Black and white tom with amber eyes; retired early due to injury

One-eye- Gray and white mackerel tabby she-cat with one yellow eye

Halftail- Brown ticked tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fuzzypelt- Smoky-black tom with yellow eyes

 **Prisoner** : Yellowfang- Mostly gray tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

 **hadowClan**

 **Leader** : Brokenstar- Chocolate tom with yellow-orange eyes and a bent tail

 **Deputy** : Blackfoot- Black seal point tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Runningnose- Gray and white tom with orange eyes

 **Warriors** :

Sootheart- Pale gray mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Deerleap- Gray and white classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Finchflight- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Scorchstorm- Black tom with amber eyes

Nutwhisker- Brown classic tabby tom yellow with

Rowanberrry- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Clawface- Brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Littlepaw_

Batstep- Gray and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Deerfoot- Dark gray mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tanglethorn- Lilac mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flintfang- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernsahde- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Boulder- Gray ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Wetpaw_

Russetfur- Dark ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cardinaltail- Ginger mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Brownpaw_

Cinderfur- Gray tom with amber eyes

Whitewater- White she-cat with one amber eye

Snaketail- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Littlepaw- Brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Alderpaw- Gray ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Brownpaw- Brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitepaw- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Darkpaw- Dark gray classic tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Dawncloud- Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Cardinaltail

Kits: Maplekit(Tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat), Spiderkit(Gray and black tabby tom) and Palekit(Gray tabby tom)

Newtspeck- Tortoiseshell and white ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Scorchstorm

Kits: Oakkit(Black tabby tom) and Tallkit(Black tabby she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Brightflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenfoot- Ginger classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Archeye- Ginger mackerel classic tabby tom with green eyes

Amberleaf- Amber tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Hollyflower- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ashfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Nightfur- Black tom with yellow-green eyes; retired early due to sickness

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Crookedstar- Fawn classic tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** : Oakheart- Cinnamon tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Mudfur- Cinnamon tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Owlfur- Chocolate and white tom with green eyes

Whitefang- Dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

Softwing- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Grasspaw_

Petaldust- Gray smoke she-cat with green eyes

Sunfish- Lilac she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Frogleap- Chocolate tom with yellow-green eyes

Leopardfur- Amber and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Whitepaw_

Skyheart- Chocolate mackerel tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Blackclaw- Smoky-black tom with yellow eyes

Loudbelly- Brown spotted tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Dawnlight- Lilac tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Ivypaw_

Mallowtail- Lilac tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Vixenpaw_

Greenflower- Brown and white classic tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonefur- Dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Ivypaw- Brown and white mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw- White tom with dark gray patches and hazel eyes

Silverpaw- Silver classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

Grasspaw- Cinnamon and white tom with amber eyes

Vixenpaw- Black smoke she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Sedgecreek- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Frogleap

Kits: Heavykit(Chocolate tabby tom) and Shadekit(Black smoke she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Fallowtail- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Cedarpelt- Brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ottersplash- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Echomist- Smoky-black and white she-cat with green eyes

Voleclaw- Black and white tom with yellow eyes; retired early for his mate

Graypool- Gray classic tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes; retired early due to dementia

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Tallstar- Black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Deadfoot- Black tom with hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Barkface- Chocolate tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

 **Warriors** :

Stagleap- Dark brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Doespring- Fawn she-cat with green eyes

Ryestep- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Morningflower- Fawn tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sorrelnose- Silver-shaded chocolate she-cat with yellow eyes

Pigeonwhisker- Gray and white classic tabby tom with blue eyes

Wrenflight- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flycloud- Ginger and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Rabbitheart- Chocolate and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkfoot- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Oatwhisker- Lilac ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Mudclaw- Brown spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

Tornear- Gray ticked tabby tom with scarred ears and amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Whitepaw_

Onewhisker- Lilac and white mackerel tabby tom

 _Apprentice- Runningpaw_

Thrushwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclaw- Silver tom with orange eyes

Rushtail- Lilac mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Whitepaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Runningpaw- Light gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Tawnyfur- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Tornear

Kit: Webkit(Dark gray tabby tom)

Ashfoot- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Deadfoot

Kit: Eaglekit(Gray tom)

 **Elders** :

Plumclaw- Dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Crowfur- Black tom with green eyes

Hareflight- Brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Mistmouse- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Snag- Ginger and white mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Mowgli- Chocolate and white ticked tabby tom with green eyes

Princess- Brown and white ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Smudge- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Barley- Black and white tom with yellow eyes


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay I'm back with another chapter of ABH! I was going to post yesterday, but I decided that because it's the 15th anniversary of Warriors today I would go ahead and release the chapter now. Anyway there's nothing left to say except enjoy the chapter!**

 **Review Replies**

 **Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan**

Ah yes I know and love Graypool very much! Thanks for pointing that out, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise, at least not for a long while if at all. I accidentally gave her, her mate's, Voleclaw's, description. It's all fixed now, though. Moana is a great movie, one of my favorites. Ah that sounds fun! I've never been to New York let alone seen a Broadway show but that is something I'd really want to do. Thanks. Yeah I've always had trouble writing canon characters without making them OOC, so that's why I go for characters like Brindleface. She's a background character with little to no personality from the books so it's easier to work with that. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Ran**

Yeah, she'll always miss Redtail, but she needs to get better. I was never exactly settled with some of the apprentice choices. Lionheart mentoring Graypaw is perfect, Ravenpaw being Tigerclaw's apprentice to make him less skittish is a logical choice because Tigerclaw was seen as strong and Firepaw would've already gotten to know and trust Whitestorm already so that would help because he already knows someone. Jack London is a great author. I've enjoyed his works, White Fang and Call of the Wild, however those are the only two things I've read from him so far. Though I plan on reading more works by him in the future. Thanks for the tips as well. I'm not the greatest writer and it's always good and important to get better. But anyway when I write the next chaper, I'll keep that in mind. As usual thanks for reviewing, Ran!

* * *

Yellowfang had been in the Clan for a moon and a half. Despite the hostile welcome towards her in the first weeks, the grumpy she-cat had grown on everyone. Of course few would admit it, but the elderly she-cat had almost become a member in ThunderClan. Brindleface sat outside the nursery with the other queens. By her side were her kits. They had started walking a little and their eyes and ears had opened open. They could speak, though not well like a warrior. However they were managing to say a few phrases and words becoming more talkative everyday. At that moment the four kittens were sleeping closely together beside the queen.

"Glad to hear them so quiet. They've been quite chatty the past few days," Frostfur purred as her blue gaze landed on the kits.

"Yes they have. As much as I love hearing them speak, it's nice to hear them quiet. It's like once they figured out how to speak, they won't stop!" Brindleface replied with a light chuckle.

"Ah yes. As you know that's how my four were." The silver and white she-cat replied as her eyes landed on the six kits roughhousing a few mouselengths away.

"And that's how Swiftkit and Rockkit were too," Golenflower interjected as she glanced towards the kits.

"Hey," Rockkit groaned, "We weren't _that_ bad!"

"Yeah, he's right…Mostly right that is. _I_ wasn't that bad though I can't say the same for Rockkit," Swiftkit replied lightly. Rockkit let out a playful growl then pounced on his brother. The two toms went back to play fighting with Frostfur's quickly joining them. As the other queens returned to their conversation, Brindleface enjoyed the relaxing peace. The RiverClan battle had been moons ago and since then there's been a steady truce with the Clan. Redtail's loss still made her heart ache whenever she thought about him and it wouldn't go away anytime soon. However things were going well for the Clans and perhaps they would get even better. Brindleface let her eyes wander around the camp. Warriors were sharing tongues while apprentices were doing their daily chores. Bluestar sat atop the highrock lazily as she rested under the Greenleaf sun. As she gazed around the camp, the queen's eyes drifted towards a flame-colored pelt. Firepaw was proving to be a good asset to the Clan since he joined. The kittens liked him and while they wouldn't admit it, many of the warriors were taking a liking to him too. Brindleface watched as the ginger tom was taking prey towards the warrior's den where Yellowfang currently resided.

"What do you think of that Firepaw?" Frostfur asked as she gazed at the tom.

"I like him," Goldenflower began. "He's always so kind when he brings us prey. Swiftkit and Rockkit like him too. He's shaping up to be a good apprentice and perhaps an even greater warrior. However if he's ever going to be a great warrior, he better get his act together. I mean eating prey while on patrol and harboring an outsider within our borders? What was he thinking?! But I digress, he's learning form it and Bluestar was right to punish him."

"I don't trust him. He's a kittypet, an outsider! If it weren't for the mentor he got, then he would be failing miserably and even then I'm surprised he's made it this far. I would think he'd run back to his twolegs with his tail between his legs by now. Oh and don't even get me started on how he betrayed the warrior code with that mangy rogue! Honestly it would've been for the best if Longtail had beaten him in that fight. Better that than having yet another outsider in our ranks," Speckletail hissed. Finished with her rant the queens sat in silence for a few moments. Brindleface shuffled her paws awkwardly. She knew the elderly queen didn't mean to be rude to her or Frostfur, however it was clear that's how she felt. Brindleface said nothing as she let her gaze drift towards her kits. However the same couldn't be said for Frostfur.

"Oh, so all outsiders in the Clan are bad? And they shouldn't be welcomed then?" The silver and white queen asked, her voice even.

"Exactly. We need pure Clan blood in our ranks. Pure clan blood that shouldn't be poisoned by outsider blood," the ticked tabby warrior replied with pride filling her voice. _Please don't say anything_ , Brindleface silently begged as she gazed at her sister. There was a sharp glare in Frostfur's blue eyes, one that would kill if it were possible.

"So, what you're saying is cats like Brindleface and I shouldn't be here? That even though we were two starving and freezing kits in the forest mewing for their mother they should've left us to die?" The queen asked, her voice eerily quiet. Speckletail gazed at Frostfur, tension thick between the two she-cats.

"You were kits, it's part of the code to never ignore a kit in danger not matter where they're from," the elderly she-cat answered evenly.

"But if it weren't part of the warrior code, should we have been left there in the snow? Or if we were around six moons, should we have been ignored then too?" Frostfur asked. The fur on her back began to rise up as she glared at Speckletail. The ticked tabby didn't answer but simply returned the glare. After a few moments, Frostfur spoke once more.

"No answer? How unsurprising. But anyway I disagree with you, Speckletail. I'm not saying we should let any outsider join the Clan whenever they want. However I don't see a problem with letting them join. Let's say the Clan had been heartless enough to ignore two kittens crying out and Brindleface and I were never brought back, how well do you think ThunderClan would be right now? Lionheart and I wouldn't have become mates and out kits wouldn't be born. We have four, healthy kits who will someday become future warriors. Perhaps even be in leadership positions if they prove themselves. Meanwhile, Brindleface wouldn't have her two litters. Her first being Sandpaw who's proving to be a very promising warrior. Her second litter being the ones beside her now. Right now we need all the cats we can get no matter where they come from. Perhaps you should be more open to outsiders joining and who knows it may even be a good idea to find other cats like Firepaw to join." Frostfur replied as she gazed at the other queen. Her glare had softened as she spoke. Despite things seemingly calming down, everyone could still feel the tension mounting.

"You were born an outsider, you grew up knowing that and therefor would have an outsider's view on it. The Clan needs warriors who they know will be loyal and not turn on them the first chance they get. The way we do this is by raising kittens within the Clan and teaching them about our ways of life. Firepaw may be doing his apprentice duties correctly and keeping up with Clan life, but how do we know he won't run away during his first battle? How do we know he won't betray the Clan if his life is in danger? We can trust that with our Clanmates won't do this, but we can't say the same about outsiders who join us," Speckletail replied flatly. Frostfur stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"I understand your point and I get that Clan-born warriors aren't too accepting towards outsiders. But it's not fair to assume that an outsider would betray us or that they'd run from battle. Perhaps you could make that argument for a kittypet, however you can't do the same for a rogue or loner. After all if they can survive out in there by themselves without the help of twolegs or other cats, doesn't that show their resilience? You shouldn't clump all outsiders together just because you may not like them," Frostfur replied. Speckletail nodded and the she-cats said nothing more. Brindleface let out a sigh of relief. Things didn't get out of paw with their arguing. At least not this time. Goldenflower, who had remained quiet for the entirety of the argument, gazed lovingly at her kits.

"I wish things between Patchpelt and I had worked," the amber tortoiseshell began. "When they were born he was so proud of them and was very happy to be a father. He doesn't come around much anymore, but even so he does love his sons."

"I don't believe Patchpelt was ever the type to settle down. He always flirted with Rosetail's daughters and when I was her apprentice, Bluestar would always tell me how he tried to impress her from time to time. It never worked," Frostfur purred. Goldenflower let out a chuckle and Frostfur laughed along with her.

"Don't worry dear, there are still plenty of toms out there if you still want a mate," Speckletail meowed encouragingly. Frostfur nodded in agreement. _At least they can agree on some things_ , Brindleface thought with a small grin.

"Yes, there's Runningwing. He's always been a kind tom if not overly energetic. Oh and your sons love to play with him! Darkstripe's another option too. Not nearly as good as Runningwing, but I'm sure he would be a fine mate to have. I'm sure there was someone else, just give me a moment," Frostfur sighed as she gazed at her paws for a moment in deep thought. As she looked down, a loud purr escaped from her throat. "Oh and there's Tigerclaw! I can't believe I forgot him! He's really proving to be a great warrior in the Clan and I'm sure he'd make an excellent mate." At the mention of the handsome tabby's name, Goldenflower visibly looked away. Frostfur let out a laugh while Speckletail gave her daughter a mischievous look.

"Oh, so you have thought about this a little, haven't you?" Brindleface teased.

"Well, he has been coming to the nursery from time to time as you have noticed," Goldenflower softly cooed with embarrassment. "He often brings prey which always excites Swiftkit and Rockkit. He's always been so kind to my sons and I. Oh and I can't help but to be so happy when I see him. My heart skips and beat and- Hey, stop with the questions!" Frostfur roared with laughter while Brindleface tried and failed to stifle her own chuckle.

"Well whatever you decide Goldenflower, just remember your father and I have always have approved of Tigerclaw as a suitable mate for you…and even your brother," Speckletail purred, only slightly joking.

"Ugh, mother! Can you please st-Oh hi Whitestorm, Willowpelt. You two couldn't have more perfect timing," Goldenflower laughed coolly. She was still flustered from the other queens' teasing about Tigerclaw.

"Hello Rosetail and Berryspring I'm glad to see you joining us," Brindleface greeted lightly. Rosetail dipped her head in reply while Berryspring purred. Whitestorm padded over to Brindleface purring loudly and lightly head butting her.

"Hey, Brindleface. How are you?" The tom asked as he did the same to Frostfur.

"I'm doing good. Just sitting here with the kittens who I finally put to sleep," the brindled queen purred in reply. The large tabby and white tom settled beside his mate while Rosetail and her other daughter sat near-by.

"How are you, Frostfur?" Rosetail asked.

"I'm doing good. My kits are playing with Goldenflower's own which gives me a nice break until later. How about you, Rosetail?" As Frostfur and Rosetail broke into conversation, Whitestorm began to speak himself.

"So what were you guys talking about before we got here?" Whitestorm asked.

"Well whatever it was Goldenflower seemed flustered by it," Willowpelt purred, slightly teasing the amber tortoiseshell queen.

"It was-"

"We were teasing her about Tigerclaw. She likes him," Brindleface replied, shooting Goldenflower a mischievous glace. The other queen replied by sticking her tongue out and playfully glaring at Brindleface.

"Oh, you like Tigerclaw now? Well he'd make a great mate. I see the way he treats you and your toms he clearly treats your sons as if they're his own," Willowpelt pointed out.

"Yeah and he's a good tom," Whitestorm agreed. Brindleface could visibly see her foster brother sigh and slightly hang his head. The gray tortoiseshell queen slightly narrowed her eyes with concerned.

"What's wrong, Whitestorm?"

"Well…Tigerclaw's been acting differently lately. He's become more distant since our kithood and I'm worried for him," the silver tabby and white tom admitted. Willowpelt pressed closer to her mate and purred softly.

"It's alright, dear. I'm sure he's just been busy with patrols and whatnot. He's been going on more lately and has been busy here in the nursery. I'm sure if you'd ask him he's be willing to share tongues with you or like to go hunting," the tortoiseshell point warrior replied reassuringly.

"Yeah, it's not like Tigerclaw forgot about you. After all, you two were practically inseparable as kits and apprentices," Brindleface agreed. The white tom gave the she-cats a light grin as the ThunderClan cats settled into silence. Frostfur, Rosetail and Berryspring continued their conversation while Speckletail closely watched the kits. As Brindleface glanced towards her brother and his mate, the queen noticed Willowpelt staring longingly at the kits who were still playing near-by.

"You okay, Willowpelt?" Brindleface asked.

"Yes I'm fine." After a short pause, the point she-cat continued. "Whitestorm and I have been talking about having another litter. After Graypaw was born, I've actually kind of missed being in the nursery with all the kittens. It was nice. However if we do have another litter, it won't be until Graypaw becomes a warrior," the former queen purred.

"Yeah it was always nice coming to the nursery to see my mate and son. However I like having Willowpelt by my side once more in the warrior's den. Though I will say I wouldn't complain about having more kits I can be proud of," Whitestorm replied as he held his head up. As the pair pressed closer to each other, Brindleface felt a pang in her heart. That was another thing she would miss from her mate. She wouldn't get to sleep beside him in the warrior's den again. Digging her claws into the ground, Brindleface let out a soft breath as she pushed the thoughts aside.

"Ah yes. When Berryspring and Willowpelt were born, Rabbitleap was so proud to be a father. I miss him and wish he hadn't died this past leafbare but at least he got to meet Graypaw," the older warrior stated with a sigh. "Anyway he would always try to be in the nursery. He even slept in there with us a few times much to the displeasure of the other queens in there at the time. But whenever he was there he was always so proud to be there for you and Berryspring."

"I remember those nights. It was always exciting when father came into the nursery to sleep with us. We always loved seeing him even if the nursery became cramped," Willowpelt replied with a flick of her tail. At some point while the ThunderClan warriors continued their conversation, Bridnleface's kits had woken up. The four kittens were still sleepy and only starting to become more active.

"Hello you four," the queen purred softly but with excitement. Ashkit gazed up at his mother. His kit-blue eyes were beginning to transform into a greenish color. It was obvious his eyes would either be hazel or turn green like Brindleface's.

"H-Hil-Hi-Hillo, mama," the tom mewed.

"Great job, Ashkit! You're speaking better everyday I'm so proud of you," Brindleface meowed encouragingly. As the tortoiseshell queen nuzzled her kits, the other cats gazed at the four small.

"I can't believe they're already speaking! Before you know it they'll be playing mossball and will never want to go to sleep," Willowpelt purred in delight. Brindleface chuckled.

"Yeah I know. But it's worth it."

"Next thing you know they're going to be apprentices well on their way to being warriors," Rosetail mentioned.

"Warwiors?" Weaselkit asked. "Are we going be warwiors?" Brindleface gazed at her tortoiseshell daughter.

"Yes, you will all be warriors. Or perhaps one of you will even be a medicine cat if you so chose. But whatever you do, you'll be the strongest cats of all the Clans," Brindleface explained as she nuzzled her ginger-and-black daughter. The gray tortoiseshell queen watched as her daughter's face light up in happiness. Perhaps she should've felt sad that her mate wasn't there, but she grinned. Her daughter was happy, she was with her closest Clanmates and things were looking to be great in the future.

* * *

 **Just a happy, normal chapter with Brindleface hanging out with her family and friends. We actually don't get a lot of that in the canon series, which is sad because that would be really awesome to see. Just imagine how cool it would've been for Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw and Whitepaw just all gossiping one night when they're supposed to be sleeping or them sharing prey and sharing tongues? Or perhaps having Alderheart and Sparkpelt haning out with their older brothers? Man Warriors has have so many missed opportunities.**

 **QotC**

If you could make one cat leader over another, who would it be and why?

It's tied between Squirrelstar and Tawnystar. Firstly Squirrelflight would make a good leader for ThunderClan, better than Bramblestar. She's loyal, fiery and passionate, but also knows when to hold her tongue. I think she could be an excellent leader for ThunderClan. Besides that she's practically leading ThunderClan or at least doing it better than Brambleclaw form what I hear. As for Tawnypelt she was cheated out of the position twice! And one of them was for the sake of Tigerheart who is very imcmompentant as a leader. Honestly she should've been the next ShadowClan deputy. She would've led ShadowClan well and would've stayed with them instead of abandoning them. One can only hope she becomes the next deputy, but she'll probably be looked over for that again too and instead replace by a tom. I mean we can only have so many she-cats in power at once, right?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing much to say here but yay for another chapter of ABH. Last chapter was just some fun time with Brindleface and her friends and family. It was quite nice writing that chapter because I rather enjoy writing about characters just hanging out together and enjoying life. Without further ado enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sharpbreeze**

Hello, Sharpbreeze, thanks for review! Ooo a Brackenstar would've been great too. Honestly I would've loved for Bracknestar to be leader after Firestar or at least have been deputy for a bit. He's a really great option for deputy and defientaly would've made a better deputy than what we ended up with. Oh and he had already trained an apprentice unlike Brambleclaw. That's also true. I would've loved to see a Brackenstar/Squirrelflight or Squirrelstar/Brackenfur type thing. I could seem them working really well together.

 **Stormbreeze of BlazeClan**

I'm a little confused by your first question, however I will answer it to the best of my ability. This is my own Warriors universe with its own family trees and things that happen, however there are still plenty of things that remain the same. Anyway Fuzzypelt and Robinwing had a litter that died. A few days later Frostfur and Brindleface were found and Robinwing took care of them. I decided to do this to reduce the inbreeding with the Clan considering Robin and Fuzzy have the most family connections in family. By making Frost and Brindle come from outside the Clan, there is more outside blood introduced into the already interbred Clan.

Yes, CrookedWillow is an amazing couple. They were just so sweet together and clearly loved each other very much. And Willowbreeze has to be one of my favorite names. It's quite nice. Oh yes, her. Yeah I hate Spottedleaf so much and honestly if you removed her form the series, nothing would change. You could easily replace her with anyone else and nothing would change. Honestly if Spottedleaf and Firestar didn't have their "romance" I would've been fine with her. But whatever, there's none of that in my universe. I don't hate all of SkyClan, there are quite a few characters I'm fond of (Like Cherrytail) but at the same time they can get annoying.

 **Ran**

Yes she is and I really like writing about her happiness it's nice. Exactly. I look at what other fans do and I can't help but be disappointed to see what the fans create and what Warriors could've been. I would've loved to have seen Whitewing and Birchfall just stay happy siblings or for Spiderleag, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Whitewing and Birchfall to have been good friends. As the series progressed there was less and less of friendship and familial bonds outside of plot related things and that's something that's always been disappoint to me with Warriors. The only positive side to this is the fans can create something new and even better with what we have. A Hollystar would've been great. It could've been cool to have Squirrelflight as leader and then for Hollyleaf succeeding her. Honestly I would've loved if Whitestorm became leader and had Fireheart as his deputy. The perhaps after Fireheart's death he chose Squirrelflight as deputy. That would've been awesome to see. And thanks! I always love getting reviews from you because you're quite helpful with some of your criticisms. So thanks for reviewing every chapter ABH thus far and I look forward to your reviews in the future.

* * *

It was hot; there was no denying that. Greenleaf was in full swing and while some ThunderClan cats enjoyed warmth, others despised it. However there was one thing they could all agree on, it was better than the frosty hopelessness of Leafbare. Brindleface and Frostfur shared tongues while their kits were off dosing off in elsewhere. Beside the elder's den, Brindleface's kits were dosing off as Fuzzypelt told them a story while Frostfur's kittens were asleep in the nursery. The camp was peaceful and everything had been calm in the weeks since Yellowfang had been taken prisoner. The elderly former medicine cat still wasn't trusted by many, however they all had grown a liking to her. Bluestar had allowed her to roam around the camp, which showed that she had put some trust in the elderly she-cat. However it wasn't without supervision and it was clear not everyone agreed with it. Currently Yellowfang was resting in the warrior's den with Rosetail watching her. The other warriors were currently at that night's gathering. Those who didn't go were scattered throughout camp sharing tongues or eating prey under the brightly lit sky.

"So any interesting gossip you've heard lately, Brindleface?" Frostfur asked with a yawn. Lazily, the gray tortoiseshell glanced at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"No and you should know that I don't care about those kind of things, Frostfur," the queen purred lightly.

"What a shame. I thought we could turn this boring evening into something more interesting. But no matter at least I have some gossip for you." Brindleface rolled her green eyes again, however she didn't protest and instead let her sister begin her ramblings.

"Have you seen Runningwing and Berryspring lately? Well if you haven't they've been sharing tongues and seem to always be going on patrols together. We might expect kits in their future. Oh and…" Brindleface had stopped paying attention to Frostfur. She never cared for Clan gossip and was unfortunate enough to have grown up with it because her sister adored those kinds of things. As the queens laid under the soft glow of the moon, a ginger pelt suddenly flashed through camp and dashed into the warrior's den. Frostfur growled in annoyance as Brindleface frowned in concern.

"What was that about?!" Frostfur exclaimed with a lash of her tail.

"I don't know," the gray tortoiseshell replied to her sister. As the brindled cat stared at the warrior's den other warriors got up as well. A few moments later Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Dustpaw entered the camp. Yellowfang padded out of the warrior's den without Firepaw in sight. Without warning, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe unsheathed their claws and leapt towards the grizzled gray cat. The elderly former ShadowClan cat barely had any time to prepare before both toms attacked her. Dustpaw watched from where he entered clearly unnerved by their assault on the elder. Before anyone could do anything about the toms, a loud yowl stopped everything.

"What is the meaning of this?" All eyes turned towards the voice at the entrance. Bluestar entered camp with her head held high and disgust in her eyes.

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe you should know this is not how ThunderClan treats their prisoners. Get off her at once!" The regal leader ordered with a growl. Darkstripe glanced towards Tigerclaw and the tom lightly nodded. They both got off the hissing she-cat but never strayed too far.

"I'm quite disappointed in you two, _especially_ you Tigerclaw. I expected more from one of ThunderClan's finest warriors. And Darkstripe, haven't you caused enough trouble lately? The last thing you need is to cause more. Am I understood?" Tigerclaw and Darkstripe glanced at each other for a moment before both giving a respectful nod.

"Yes, Bluestar. I'm sorry I disappointed you like this," Tigerclaw apologized evenly. The blue-gray leader nodded then turned her gaze towards Yellowfang and sighed. ThunderClan warriors padded in after their leader. Everyone was clearly on edge as they entered the camp.

"We should get rid of her!" Smallear growled.

"Yeah, he's right!" Longtail agreed, "You heard what Brokenstar said at the gathering!" A few more warriors agree with the toms and soon the entire camp was in a chaotic racket of arguments and disagreements. Brindleface glanced towards her sister still unsure of what was going on. Turning to her leader she gazed at the older she-cat for a few moments.

"What happened?" Brindleface wondered aloud. Bluestar glanced towards her direction but didn't answer as she leapt onto the Highrock. The arguments and concern of the ThunderClan cats grew louder as their leader let out a yowl.

"Silence! Tonight's gathering was a surprising one for us all. Let's calm down and talk this out before we make any rash decisions," the leader replied with an even purr. Despite her calm demeanor there was a fire in her hazel eyes.

"They kits are safe!" Dappletail announced as she came from the nursery. Brindleface and Frostfur shot her a confused look.

"Of course they're safe, why wouldn't they be?!" Frostfur asked with a growl at the back of her throat. No on answered the queen's question.

"We should throw her out! Er, that's what you're doing, right Bluestar?" The tortoiseshell elder asked.

"Throw her out?!" Darksteip interjected. "We should kill her! If we simply throw her out she could always come back and take the kits!" Nothing was making sense. Why would Yellowfang be thrown out if she did nothing? Why was everyone so concerned about the kits? Brindleface didn't ask anything though as she hoped the answer would be revealed. Bluestar was clearly fed up with her Clan as the fur on her back visibly fluffed up. It seemed the aging leader was ready to pounce on one of her Claanmates, however she remained still.

"And what has she done exactly?" The gray she-cat asked with an icy calmness.

"You heard Brokenstar he said-"

"Brokenstar only said there was a rogue on the lose somewhere on our territories. He never mentioned Yellowfang by, the kits are safe and the Clan is doing fine. As long as she's under our care, Yellowfang won't be harmed. And if she is the warrior or warriors involved will be punished as I see fit." The camp fell into an unsteady silence and Brindleface still wasn't getting answers. Why wouldn't anyone say anything about the gathering? However she continued to keep quiet and watched her leader and Clanmates around her.

Yellowfang stepped closer to the Highrock and gazed around the camp clearing. "Bluestar I'm willing to leave you and your Clan if you wish. If my presence is causing this much trouble I will leave ThunderClan's territory by dawn and you'll never hear from me after." Bluestar shook her head.

"No, Yellowfang. You've done nothing wrong here and you're no burden on our Clan." The grizzled gray-and-cream tortoiseshell dipped her head respectfully in reply then sat down. Firepaw joined her.

"Now I'm sure those of you who didn't attend the gathering are quite confused. Brokenstar informed us of a rogue wandering our territory. He said that we should keep our kits close from this rogue and not allow her in. So for the next few days I want everyone to watch out for this rogue, assuming she does exist. Is that understood?" Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd. However everyone was still on edge.

"Now we need to discuss the real threat to our Clan, Brokenstar and ShadowClan. At tonight's gathering Brokenstar threatened our Clan making demands to hunt on our territory. He said he wants to share all the territories. So starting tonight we will prepare for an attack on our Clan. I want borders to be checked more frequently, kittens in the nursery until everyone is back in camp and for everyone to be on high alert. If Brokenstar goes through with his threat, I want us to be prepared if he does anything.

"Then we aren't going to give in to his demands then?" Mousefur asked with a flick of her tail.

"Of course not. Clans have never shared hunting rights before and we're not starting now. We have always managed to support ourselves and we should continue to do so," Bluestar answered. "There is no reason why this should change."

"Can we even manage an attack from ShadowClan? They outnumber us and could easily drive us out!" Smallear yowled. Brindleface watched as Bluestar met his gaze. Her heart pounded as she waited for her leader's answer.

"We must try. This has been ThunderClan's territory since the start of the Clans and they will remain that way. Tomorrow I plan to go to the Moonstone," the leader announced. "I will seek our ancestors for advice, they will give us strength. When daylight comes we have a lot to do. Lionheart, I wish to speak to you." Without another word the aging leader leapt down form the Highrock and padded into her den with Lionheart close behind her. Brindleface let out a shiver. So much had happened at the gathering and it seemed thing were turning dark in the future. Would her kits be safe? As she gazed towards the leader's den, Frostfur pressed close beside her.

"You alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But all this with ShadowClan is concering for me. Frostfur, do you think they'll attack?" Brindleface asked truthfully. The blue-eyes queen shook her head.

"I don't know, Brindleface. We can only hope that they won't." Without uttering another word the silver and white queen padded away and headed back into the nursery. The other queen gazed up at the starry sky and sighed before following her sister into the nursery.

Brindleface was up just before sunhigh. It was still hot, probably even hotter than yesterday, and everyone was on edge. With her kits still fast asleep, the queen carefully got out of the nest and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. As she grabbed a rabbit from the pile, she watched as Bluestar, Tigerstar and three of the apprentices exit the camp. Lionheart followed closely behind and they soon all were in the territory. As an uneasy feeling crept over the queen, Brindleface placed herself by the nursery and began to eat. As she ate her prey, Lionheart padded back into camp. The tom was headed towards the nursery to greet his mate and kittens.

"Morning Brindleface! How'd you sleep?" The tom asked lightly.

"I slept well all things considered," the brindled queen replied between bites. Lionheart gazed at her for a moment as if confused on what she meant, then he nodded.

"Right. Well there's nothing to fear because there are plenty of strong warriors among us. I also wouldn't even worry about ShadowClan. We all know Brokenstar likes to flaunt around his power but doesn't do anything with it."

"But what about WindClan? ShadowClan drove them out so who's to say we won't face the same fate? After all we have so few warriors right now we couldn't take them on with our numbers." Lionheart hesitated before replying.

"While you may have a point are you sure ShadowClan was the one to drive them away? How do we know Tallstar didn't want to find beter hunting grounds for a few moons and then come back? I'm not saying I trust Brokenstar or ShadowClan and there is evidence to suggest they drove out WindClan. However we have to look at all possibilities and not assume the worse with them," the amber tabby pointed out. Brindleface stared at the tom for a moment and sighed.

"Perhaps you have a point. However we shouldn't foolishly assume that ShadowClan isn't a threat. If they go through with their threat we will not survive." There was a short pause before either of them spoke more.

"Such a worrisome topic. How 'bout we leave it here before it becomes more so. I'll talk to you later, Brindleface." Both ThunderClan cats dipped their heads respectfully before the tom headed into the nursery. Brindleface soon finished her prey as her kits began to wake.

"Hi, mama!" Tanglekit exclaimed. The black tom nuzzled the she-cat as his siblings joined them. One by one the other kits greeted their mother until they all settled beside her. Soon after Goldenflower and her own sons joined the small group quickly followed by Frostfur's litter. As the queens settled down and began to chat together, Lionheart and Frostfur padded out of the nursery together. The pair sat side by side as the kits all began to play.

"Let's play warrior!" Weaselkit suggested.

"Yeah!" The other kits agreed with excitement.

"Okay I will be Weaselstar, leader of ThunderClan. Cinderkit can serve as my deputy and I want Tanglekit, Rockkit and Thornkit as my warriors," the black tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

"Okay, fine. I will be Swiftstar of, uh SwiftClan with Fernkit as my deputy! The rest of you will be my warriors!" The black and white tom exclaimed. The kits cheered however one kit wasn't satisfied.

"I don't want to be a warrior," Rockkit huffed. "I want to be a medicine cat." The other kits gasped in surprise. Ashkit scrunched up his nose.

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Yeah being a medicine cat sounds like a gross job," Brightkit agreed.

"Well if he wants to be a medicine cat, why not?" A new voice wondered. The kittens looked up as Fuzzypelt joined them. Brindleface purred and lightly bumped heads with her father while Frostfur pressed her muzzy into the fluffy tom's fur.

"But," Cinderkit began to argue, "Being a medicine cat is terrible. You have to give warriors those disgusting plants, you're cooped up in the den all day and you don't get to hunt or fight like a warrior does. Why would anyone want that?"

"Ah little Cinderkit but that's where you're wrong. Yes medicine cats have to give those bitter herbs to their patients and they spend a lot of time in their den and they may not have the same duties of the warriors. However they are just as important, if not more than the rest of us. When you're sick who heals you?"

"Spottedleaf," the kit replied.

"Correct. And when Rockkit got that thorn in his paw who took care of it and made sure there was no infection?"

"Spottedleaf again."

"Exactly. Medicine cats are vital to the Clan. They heal our sickness and wounds, work tirelessly to do so even. In fact during the last greencough outbreak Featherwhisker passed away because he was busy caring for his Clan. Without medicine cats our way of life would be much more difficult. So when Rockkit says he wants to be a medicine cat, respect his decision because one day he may just save your life," Fuzzypelt replied evenly. All of the kits stared at the tom for a moment.

"Sorry, Rockkit," Cinderkit apologized first.

"Yeah. We're sorry too," the rest of the kits replied.

"I forgive you!" The amber tom purred loudly. The kits, who were now in a better mood, went back to playing their games as Fuzzypelt settled down beside the gathered cats.

"Nice going there, father," Brindleface purred.

"Yes," Goldenflower agreed. "They seem to have a better understanding of medicine cats now."

Fuzzypelt nodded in reply. The smokey tom gazed up at the clear, blue sky for a moment and sighed. "It wasn't fair to Rockkit and even Spottedleaf that the kittens thought so little of medicine cats and what they do. I'm just disappointed they thought that way to begin with. But they learned and hopefully will keep learning about the importance of every rank within the Clan," the tom purred evenly. The other queens nodded in agreement.

"Well, they've certainly learned now. Remind me that next time they cause trouble to call you over, Fuzzypelt. I can trust you'll knock some sense into them," Goldenflower purred jokingly. The group of ThunderClan cats laughed. Brindleface twitched her whiskers in amusement as she watched all the kits play. Things were great. As the laughter died down, the camp had quieted down some. The soft conversations that now had taken over were interrupted by a harsh yowl.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Brindleface froze as her head whipped over to the camp's entrance. ShadowClan warriors began flooding into the camp. Brindleface's heart began to pound and before she knew it she was on her paws rushing towards the kits. Without giving a second thought she grabbed Tanglekit and began nudging the other kits towards the elder's den. Ignoring the battle that raged on behind her, the brindled queen only focused on getting her kittens to safety. However they weren't quick enough. _Come on, come on please StarClan help keep my kits safe_ , the ThunderClan queen silently prayed. Nearly at the elder's den, Brindleface suddenly became aware of someone beside her. Daring to glance beside her, a growl stopped the hazel-eyes queen.

"It's me, your father! Just keep going!" Fuzzypelt ordered. Gaining speed he scooped up Fernkit who was lagging behind her littermates. After what felt like an eternity the queen, her father and the kits stumbled into the nursery breathless. Panting heavily Brindleface set down Tanglekit at her paws while the other three huddled together. Forcing herself to more forward the cats moved further back into the elder's den.

"Where are the other kits? Where are Frostfur and Goldenflower?" Brindleface asked with fear.

"I don't know," the queen's father answered. "I'll go check on them." Without giving Brindleface a chance to protest, the fluffy tom dashed out of the elder's den and into the battle. For a moment the hazel-eyed queen stared out into the camp clearing, almost daring herself to join the battle. However the frightened mewing of her kittens stopped her thoughts. Instead the gray tortoiseshell turned towards her kits and rushed to them, wrapping her body protectively around them.

"Why are they attacking us?" Tanglekit asked.

"What do we want?" Weaselkit wondered with fear.

"Where's Fuzzypelt? Where are the other kits?" Frightful mewing came from all four of Brindleface's kits. Quietly, she shushed them.

"It's okay, everything's okay. ThunderClan will protect us. Fuzzypelt and the other kits are fine. They're coming," Brindleface purred softly. However even as she spoke she didn't believe herself. Suddenly the gray tortoiseshell jumped as she heard scrapping at the entrance of the den. Ready to defend her kits the queen turned and unsheathed her claws.

"It's me, Goldenflower! I'm here with Swiftkit and Rockkit," the queen answered. Brindleface let out a sigh of relief as the new queen joined. In her jaws hung Swiftkit. The black and white tom quivering with fear and his eyes tightly closed. However Rockkit was nowhere to be found.

"Goldenflower, where's Rockkit?" Smallear asked with concern.

"He's right-" Goldenflower's relieved face melted into a mix of horror and worry as she realized the amber tom wasn't behind her.

"He's gone! I-I'll be right back! I-I need to find him," the queen declared. Before she could leave, however her father stopped her. Smallear jumped up and grabbed his daughter by the scruff.

"You're not going anywhere. Stay here with Swiftkit and Patchpelt. I'll go look for him." Before the classic tabby left, he let his gaze shift between the two queens.

"Have either of you seen Speckletail? She isn't here."

"No. She was by the nursery last I saw," Brindleface answered. Without replying the tabby tom nodded then dashed out of the den to search for his grandson and mate. The elders, queens and kits waited in a frightened silence as the battled continued to rage outside the den. Smalear hadn't returned and neither had Fuzzypelt. Frostfur and her kits were still missing and none of them knew what was going on outside the cramped den. When they heard someone enter the den again, everyone looked up expecting Fuzzypelt, Frostfur or Smallear. However it was Rosetail instead who entered.

"How are you holding up in here?" The lilac tortoiseshell asked.

"We're fine," Dappletail answered. "However have you seen Fuzzypelt, Smallear, Frostfur or the kits? Rockkit is missing and we don't know where Speckletail is."

"I saw Smallear and Speckletail flee into the nursery together. They're hiding out from the battle. Frostfur and Fuzzypelt are also to the side of camp. The fighting's so bad out there they can't move otherwise they risk getting caught in it," the former queen answered. Before more questions could be asked, the she-cat fell before the eyes. ShadowClan warriors were attacking her, dragging Rosetail away from the den. A shiver rolled down Brindleface's spine as she heard the warrior struggle against the attacks from the enemy warriors. She closed her eyes and wrapped herself even tighter around her kittens. She could feel them shaking against her body, clearly terrified by the fighting outside.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Brokenstar suddenly yelled. There was the sound of paws scrapping the sandy floor of the camp clearing, then there was silence. The camp was devoid of any noise. Brindleface's heart quickly pounded in her chest, as she remained huddled around her kits. After many long, agonizing minutes, the gray tortoiseshell finally managed to look towards the entrance as the dust settled. Letting out a breath she shakily got up.

"Mama, mama please don't go!" Ashkit begged. Brindleface gazed into the tom's hazel eyes.

"I'll be right back. I need to check on Frostfur and Fuzzypelt and the others," the queen explained lightly. She pressed her muzzle against the tom's small head she padded out of the den. Cautiously she peeked out then slowly began to enter the camp. Blood stained the sandy ground and every warrior had one injury or another. Pressed beside the leader's den Fuzzypelt and Frostfur were huddled together. Letting out a sigh of relief, Brindleface rushed towards her father and sister.

"You're okay!" She purred loudly. Bumping heads together, the family briefly reunited. As she looked at the pair of cats, a new concern entered her head.

"Where's you kits, Frostfur?" The queen's face fell as she pressed it into Fuzzypelt's fur. The yellow-eyed tom's face fell as he shook his head in anger.

"ShadowClan took them," he growled.

"Oh Frostfur…Does Lionheart know?"

"Lionheart? Brindleface…Lionheart's dead." The gray tortoiseshell froze. Lionheart, their deputy, dead? The queen gazed around the clearing until he eyes landed on the large body of Lionheart. Her eyes widened in horror as she began to take in the damage the battle had caused. A few mouselengths away from the elder's den Rosetail laid unmoving. A pool of blood formed around her body. Near the warrior Brindleface spotted a smaller figure. With a gasp she realized the body belonged to Rockkit.

"Lionheart, Rosetail and Rcokkit are dead?! Why?" Brindleface demanded. She lashed her tail and shook her head. First her own mate then her sister's. Why them? They had families and mates that loved them. They had kits to take care of.

"I don't know. I truly don't know," Fuzzypelt replied sadly. As the gray tortoiseshell gazed at the clearing, a cry of anguish caused her to jump. Frostfur had cried out. The queen's body was shaking and she could barely control herself. As she watched her sister, Brindleface could feel the same emotions rushing back to her. The numbness, the sorrow of losing her beloved mate. Distracted the ThunderClan she-cat barely noticed Longtail joining them.

"Frostfur…Oh Frostfur I'm so sorry," the mackerel tabby tom apologized. He sat beside the silver and white she-cat and curled next to her. Closely following him was Dustpaw who pressed close to Brindleface. After a few moments Brindleface left her father, brothers and sister to give the elders and Goldenflower the new. Her heart sank and her stomach churned at the thought of telling her friend about the deaths of her brother and kit. As soon as the brindled tortoiseshell entered the nursery, her kits rushed over greeting her.

"How is it out there?" Halftail asked.

"It's bad." Brindleface simply replied. Goldenflower's face fell as she padded towards the other queen.

"What happened?" Brindleface hesitated before answering.

"Goldenflower…I'm so sorry. I-I don't know how to tell you this but…We lost Lionheart and Rockkit during the battle," Brindleface replied. The gray tortoiseshell closed her eyes for a moment as Goldenflower remained frozen in place.

"D-Dead? My brother and my son are dead?" Both tortoiseshells gazed at each other for a moment until Brindleface nodded. The amber queen let out a cry and buried her face into Brindleface's fur. The gray she-cat stood there and let her friend mourn the losses.

"I'm so sorry," the hazel-eyes queen whispered. Goldenflower didn't answer as she continued to sit beside the other queen. As the queens stayed beside each other, a shocked voice echoed through camp.

"What happened here?"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Fuzzypelt was originally going to die in Rosetail's place. However I love this guy too much so he lives for a while longer yet. Should I do more of these fun fact things alongside the question of the day? I really like reading these when other authors do them, but I know not everyone feels the same.**

 **QotD**

 **If you read Harry Potter, what's your house? If not are there any fantasy books you really like?**

If it wasn't already obvious, I'm a proud Hufflepuff. Always have been and always will be. My Ilvermorny house was either Thunderbird or Wampus but I forgot. As for other fantasy books I adore it has to be anything and everything written by Brandon Sanderson. Mistborn first arc followed by the second arc? Love it! Rithmatist? Can't wait for book two after the amazing first one! Reckoners? Probably one of my favorite series of his! Honestly if you get eh chance and love reading he's an author you just have to check out! I'm currently reading Elantris by him and I've absolutely loving it too.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter of ABH. Nothing much to say here but enjoy this chapter.**

 **Stormbreeze of BlazeClan**

Haha sweet! It's always great to meet other Hufflepuffs. Yes I did. I'm one of those people who love genetics and therefor I made the characters genetically accurate. So Brindleface went form a gray tabby to a blue-and-cream mackerel tabby. I did this because Sandpaw would have to be tortoiseshell if Brindleface remained gray. Don't worry you're not being annoying. Questions are always welcome. As for Twenty-One Pilots, I don't listen to them, sorry. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Kylie Del Pozzi**

Thanks for the review! Yeah it always bothered me in canon how Firestar never got an official mentor. He should've gotten one as soon as he joined. Bluestar's downfall will be interesting to do and it's one part of the story I'm looking forward to. Brightkit is there. If you look in th allegices she's lited under Frostfur as one of her kits. I also have mentioned her once or twice I believe. However I don't believe I brought much attention to her. Sorry for the confusion! Yes, all will be revealed soon. In a couple of chapters you'll find out about Cloudtail.

 **Ran**

Thanks! Cool. I always love reading about fun facts in other fanfics, but I was curious to see if anyone else was. Sweet another Hufflepuff! Yes I love Neil Gaiman, but I've never read anything by Terry Pratchett or Dean Koontz. I'll have to check them out. Okay, thank you. I'll go back and look at that. Yeah in canon and even in the fandom medicine cats don't get much love. It's like medicine cats are a job no one wants and instead of being a job that's seen as important like leaders, deputies and warriors, it's more like the job no one wants. Yes, Fuzzypelt is great and I really love this guy. Thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

Brindleface turned and saw the familiar gray pelt of her leader. Bluestar had returned from the Moonstone with her patrol. All four ThunderClan cats were shocked. Firepaw and Graypaw stood side-by-side in horror while Tigerclaw simply gazed into the clearing stone-faced. Ravenpaw was nowhere be seen as Longtail stepped forward with a lash of his tail.

"ShadowClan attacked us!" He growled. "They took us by surprise and showed us no mercy. They _murdered_ Rosetail, Lionheart and even Rockkit! Bluestar, they killed a kit in cold blood!" The brown tabby hissed with sorrow in his voice. The ThunderClan leader snarled in disgust.

"Not only that," Willowpelt interjected, "But they also stole Frostfur's kits!" For a moment the aging leader thought then nodded, her hazel eyes blazing.

"Where's Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked with concern. Everyone hesitated for a moment and Brindleface felt her heart sink. Where was the medicine cat? She hadn't seen her since before the battle had started.

"She's right here," Smallear called. The classic tabby tom was padding out of the nursery with Speckletail right beside him. Towards the entrance of the nursery laid the body of the tortoiseshell and white medicine cat. Spottedleaf had been killed.

"She-She tried to defend me and the kits before Fuzzypelt came," Frostfur replied with a tremble in her voice. Bluestar nodded but didn't reply. The leader bounded to the Highrock and began to speak.

"ThunderClan, we have been attacked by ShadowClan. They killed our deputy, a warrior and friend, our medicine cat and a defenseless kitten. They've also stolen Frostfur's litter and we have no idea what they'll do next." Bluestar paused for a moment as a clash of thunder echoed from above. The sky had grown dark since the battle. A thick layer of clouds had covered the sky and it had begun to drizzle.

"What are we going to do? We have to get the kits back and pay ShadowClan back for hat they've done!" Longtail growled. Murmurs of agreement echoed through camp.

"We can't just attack them suddenly, not like this," Whitestorm argued. "We're weak, we need to recover and we need to have someone treat our wounds. None of us can afford another battle. Not today. We need some time to rest and get our strength back before we fight again." A few warriors agreed with the silver and white tom, however more still agreed with Longtail.

"Why wait? ShadowClan took Frostfur's kits and they've murdered four of our Clanmates! Who knows what they're doing with those kits now. It's better to attack them now then wait, they'll never expect it!"

"Longtail, that's foolish. If we attack now they'll surly win especially if it's in their camp. They greatly outnumber us and we were beaten in our own camp! If they managed to beat us here, can you imagine how it will be in their camp?"

"Whitestorm have you gone soft? ShadowClan needs to be shown that we're not soft! We need to show them that they can't march into our camp, kill our Clanmates and steal our kits. Are you suggesting we sit around until we heal from our old wounds? By then those kits they stole could be Brokenstar's own warriors or worse, used to train their apprentices and dead." Before Whitestorm had a chance to reply, Bluestar let out a yowl. As the warriors argued, Brindleface barely noticed Ravenpaw

"Enough, both of you! Haven't we had enough fighting?"

"But Bluestar, shouldn-"

"Longtail, please be quiet. Whitestorm's right, we need rest. However, you're also right we need to act fast. So tonight we rest and after dusk I will have a decision made. Please everyone eat and rest. I want the elders, queens and kits moved into the nursery and for the nursery to be guarded tonight. I also want to try and get everyone healed. Yellowfang's a former medicine cat. Mousefur, please get her and see if she's willing to help." The young ticked tabby nodded and headed into the warrior's den. Moments later she dashed out of the den.

"Yellowfang's gone!" Every warrior turned towards the she-cat in surprise.

"Gone? How?"

"She must have slipped away during the battle," Longtail suggested.

"Perhaps that's how they kits managed to get stolen!" Speckletail suddenly yowled. "Those kits trusted her and if she said she was there to help them, they would've believed it! She and some of those warriors could've easily taken the kits back to ShadowClan!"

"Yeah but how would she have left camp? How would ShadowClan have known that Bluestar, Tigerclaw and three apprentices were missing, leaving the camp fairly unguarded?" Frostfur asked. There was silence for a moment as everyone pondered Frostfur's point. Tigerclaw stepped forward and sighed.

"We were at Mothermouth and Firepaw and Graypaw were inside with Bluestar. This left Ravenpaw and I together outside the cave. Ravenpaw…Well I don't want to throw any accusations out there, but he left for a bit. I didn't consider anything of it because he said he needed to make dirt. However he left long enough to go to ShadowClan's camp and back. He also fled from the group just before we came back to camp. He seemed off. Skittish. I don't know where his now and I don't want to accuse Ravenpaw of anything. But it's all quite the coincidence."

"He does have a point," Darkstripe began, "I've seen Ravenpaw talk to Yellowfang from time to time so perhaps she could've swayed him to her side. Perhaps they worked together and had ShadowClan brought to our camp. Ravnepaw tells them the camp's unguarded, they attack killing some of our warriors and Yellowfang escapes with the kits."

"Exactly. I don't mean to be rude, but he disappears just before the attack and has been talking to Yellowfang. Is it really hard to believe that he could've done something?" Brindleface felt sick. How could they be suggesting the shy, timid Ravenpaw had anything to do with it? Before the queen could say anything, Longtail jumped forward.

"My brother isn't a traitor! How could either of you even suggest that?! Tigerclaw, you're his mentor and yet you sit here and accuse him of something as awful as betraying his Clan!" The brown tabby growled to his friend.

"Longtail, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anyone else. However I'm just telling the Clan what I saw. I'm not saying Ravenpaw did anything, but the timing seems odd," the dark tabby replied evenly. Brindleface dug her claws into the damp ground. How could he be talking about her brother like that? Before she thought anything through, the blue-and-cream queen spoke.

"Even if it is just that Tigerclaw," the gray tortoiseshell replied, "it's not fair to even mention it to the Clan. If the information was so important then why not talk to Bluestar privately?"

"I didn't think it through. I apologize once more for offending both you and Longtail. You're right, I should've mentioned it to Bluestar but I thought the information needed to be mentioned now rather than later." Brindleface eyed the tom before sitting back down. Perhaps it had just been a mistake, however that was the last thing the Clan needed at that time. Bluestar, who had remained silent through the ordeal, began to speak.

"Tigerclaw, next time I want you to speak to me before you blurt out something like that to the whole Clan. As for Ravenpaw I don't want us jumping to conclusions, however we do need to consider all possibilities. Until we get further proof no one if to approach Raevnpaw or anyone else about these accusations, understand? I also don't want anyone slipping away and trying to take back the kits yourselves. Anyone doing either of those will be punished. Meeting dismissed." The graying leader jumped off the Highrock and joined the warriors as they prepared their Clanmates for mourning. Brindleface saw Firepaw and Graypaw slip away from the camp. Lionheart had been Graypaw's mentor. It made sense why the young tom wouldn't want to see his former mentor's body. At least not yet. Turning her attention away from the apprentices, the queen padded back towards her brothers, father and sister. The bodies of the dead warriors were splayed in the middle of camp, as the light drizzle grew harder. Without saying a word Brindleface, Longtail, Frostfur, Dustpaw and Fuzzypelt sat beside the bodies mourning over the losses. Brindleface and Frostfur pressed close to each other, Dustpaw firmly between them. Longtail and Fuzzypelt huddled together over the bodies. Meanwhile Goldenflower, her parents, Swiftkit and Patchpelt and Dappletail were all together gazing at the bodies. Patchpelt had lost two kits that day. Any fire he normally had in his eyes was extinguished and replaced by an absent stare. After a while passed Brindleface noticed Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw enter camp. Ravenpaw padded over to Frostufr while the other apprentices sat beside Graypaw's parents. Everything was silent as the Clan mourned.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," Ravenpaw apologized quietly to Frostfur. The silver and white warrior didn't look at him. Glancing over towards her littermate Brindleface watcher her for a moment. The queen was stiff and didn't reveal anything. But as soon as she turned towards Brindleface, the gray tortoiseshell could see confusion, anger, sadness, loss and desperation in her eyes. The fur on Frostfur's back began to rise as Ravenpaw sat closer to the queen. The message was clear, she was questioning if her own brother had anything to do with it. A chill rolled down Brindleface's spine, as she looked away form Frostfur.

"Frostfur, I'm sorry about your kits and Lionheart," Ravenpaw apologized again. This time it was louder. He shuffled his paws nervously and seemed flustered as he talked to his sister.

"It's not your fault. Bluestar wanted you to go with her," the silver and white queen replied flatly. No one spoke as they sat there. Soon enough Brindleface left the group and went back to the elder's den. She was soaking-wet and waited to dry before letting her kittens by her. The elders had been telling them stories while their mother was away with her family.

"They were really good," Halftail promised.

"Yes," his mate, One-eye, rasped in agreement.

"It was great mama! One-eye told us about how she was named White-eye and how she lost her eye!" Brindleface raised an eye to the elders who simply shrugged it off.

"Well that's nice, Ashkit. However you four probably should get some rest after what happened today," the brindled queen purred. The kittens moaned in annoyance, however they were quickly huddled up by their mother's side and soon quietly falling asleep.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Tanglekit?"

"Will Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit and Cinderkit be okay?" The black tom asked. Brindleface didn't know how to answer. Instead she gazed down at her kittens who all were now looking up at her for an answer.

"ShadowClan acted terribly in the battle today and the fact that they stole kits is even worse. However they aren't cruel and evil. I'm sure they're taking care of Frostfur's kits right now and that they're safe with other ShadowClan kits too," the queen replied carefully.

"But if they aren't evil, why did they kill their father and Spottedleaf?"

"Well, like every other warrior there are good ShadowClan cats and there are bad ones. And of course there are those who are misguided, but that's a different conversation for another time. The fact is not every ShadowClan warrior is evil. Do you think the ShadowClan kits are evil? How about the elders?"

"Don't be silly mama, the elders are always nice! And the kits, they're just kits like us and we're not evil or bad like them…Right?" Fernkit replied. A look of fear and concern flashed through all the kits eyes at the thought.

"No, no, none of you are evil or bad cats. You're all good cats and will become great warriors one day. However you also have to keep in mind that not every warrior in every Clan will be good like Fuzzypelt or your father-" Brindleface stopped talking. She wasn't ready to talk about Redtail with them, at least not yet. One-eye and Halftail both gazed at her in surprise. They hadn't expected her to mention the tom either.

"Our father?" Fernkit asked as she perked up. The other kits began to get excited as well.

"Yeah who was he? What was he like?" Ashkit asked, his hazel eyes burning with interest.

"Can you tell us a story about him?" Brindleface gazed at her kits for a moment, the pain of Redtail's loss suddenly becoming fresh once more. The kits were expecting something from her, but what could she say?

"That's a story for another time," Halftail quickly interjected. "Instead why don't we tell you about Sunstar, the leader before Bluestar?"

"Sunstar? But we wanna hear about our father," Weaselkit whined.

"Ah, that story will be saved for another time when it's right. Don't you want to know about his leadership?" Halftail asked trying to gain their interest. It didn't work. Noticing their impatience, the tom shot off a grin to Brindleface and his mate.

"Oh., well if you don't want to hear about his story, that's fine. We would also tell you about his daughter, Dappletail, too. But if you aren't interested then you aren't interested." The kits thought for a moment and then it hit him.

"Wait, we're related to Sunstar?! Sunstar is our great-grandfather?!" Ashkit gasped. And so the connection was made. Now the kits were excited, and awoken, by the idea of being related to a former leader.

"Thanks," Brindleface purred as her kits surrounded Halftail. The tom dipped his head in reply as he began his story.

By the time Halftail had finished his story the kits drifted off to sleep. They were now snoring softly beside the elders. Swiftkit had joined them at some point to hear the tale as well and he two was asleep beside Brindleface's kits. After today they needed a break. Giving a quick goodbye to the elders, Brindleface padded out into the clearing. The clouds still hung thickly above the sky. The rain had stopped but it would probably start again soon. Brindleface gazed towards her family. Dustpaw and Longtail had left. Ravenpaw wasn't there anymore either. A few warriors still mourned their Clanmates while the rest were guarding camp. As Brindleface gazed over the camp, Bluestar had pounced onto the Highrock to announce her decision.

"Warriors of ThunderClan, I have made a decision. I will lead a patrol to ShadowClan's camp. We are taking back those kits. Whitestorm, I want you to stay in camp to guard the elder's, queens and kits. Mousefur, Berrysrping and Runningwing you will stay with him. The rest of you will come with me. We must act quickly otherwise we could get caught and leave our Clan defenseless. I want the queens, kits and elder's to hide in the nursery. It's well protected and large enough for all of you." As Brindleface gazed around the camp, she noticed three of the apprentices were missing. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw were nowhere in sight. Did Bluestar know anything about it? Where were they? If she didn't know, she didn't bother to mention it.

"Come on, Brindleface. I'll help you get your kits and the other elders," Whitestorm purred. The gray-and-cream queen followed her foster brother to the elder's den. Padding over she nuzzled her kittens and Swiftkit awake.

"What is it?" Weaselkit asked in annoyance.

"We're going to the nursery while Bluestar takes a patrol out," the queen explained. Groggily the kits and elders got up and they all padded into the nursery. Although they wanted to stay, Fuzzypelt and Frostfur were also forced to go into the thorn-covered den. Once everyone was in there, the warriors guarded the entrance and Bluestar's patrol left. It was going to be a long night. Goldenflower, Smallear, Speckletail and Swiftkit all huddled together. Meanwhile Brindleface's kits slept beside Halftail and One-eye once more. Everything was still and quiet. The only sounds were the kits soft breaths as they slept and the rain that had picked back up and was only getting harder. Without anything else to do but worry about the other ThunderClan cats, Brindleface placed herself beside her sister and father.

"Hey," the queen whispered as she pressed herself against her father and sister.

"Hello, Brindleface. I see the kits have gone back to sleep," Fuzzypelt replied lightly.

"Yeah, I wish they went to sleep like this more often," the hazel-eyed she-cat replied thoughtfully. Frostfur remained silent.

"Ah that would be nice. But they're kits and don't understand. When they're older they'll miss being able to sleep like this," Fuzzypelt purred lightly.

"Yes they will." Father and daughter fell back into silence and continued to wait. The night lagged on as the ThunderClan cats waited for the rest of their Clan to return. Brindleface spent her time talking to her father, checking on her kits and watching the sky. The gray queen watched as the rain had cleared and the clouds had begun to fade revealing a few stars that dotted the sky. The cream-and-gray warrior had found herself falling asleep or dozing off from time to time as she waited for the ThunderClan warriors. At some point Brindleface had all fallen asleep and hadn't woken up. As her hazel eyes opened the queen was greeted by the creamy light of dawn. As she gazed around the den the queen noticed some of the warriors who were guarding the nursery had gone. Mousefur was only one of the warriors who remained.

"What's going on?"

"A few cats from the patrol returned and told us the rest were coming!"

"Do they have the kits? And what about Yellowfang?" Brindleface asked excitedly.

"I don't know and I haven't seen Yellowfang yet either." As both she-cats waited with baited breath, Frostfur and Fuzzypelt had woken up.

"What's going on?" Frostfur asked hopefully.

"That patrol's returned!" Brindleface exclaimed. Frostfur's face lit up with hope. It had been the first time the gray tortoiseshell had seen her sister happy since yesterday morning. More of the cats in the nursery began to wake each one curiously watching the camp. Bluestar, Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang and Tigerclaw were the last cats to enter. With them Frostfur's kits were trying to squirm out of their jaws.

"My kittens!" The silver and white queen explained. Pushing past Brindleface and Mousefur the queen dashed towards her kits purring loudly. The queen began rubbing her kits' heads as she continued to purr. Brindleface padded out of the nursery herself and greeted Sandpaw. The cream apprentice purred when her mother began to nuzzle her.

"Are you okay?" Brindleface asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine mama. But you should've seen me! I took down so many ShadowClan warriors they didn't know what to do with themselves!" The classic tabby apprentice exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure they didn't. I bet they'll tell the tale of Sandpaw, the most fierce apprentice they've ever come across!" Fuzzypelt purred lightly.

"Oh great, now you're indulging her. But it was only a matter of time until you did."

"Hey I can't always be the wise and great Fuzzypelt can I?" Both ThunderClan warriors laughed. Although things were great, something was wrong to the gray tortoiseshell. Caught up in the moment, Brindleface realized that Ravenpaw wasn't in camp. Fear prickled in her chest.

"Sandpaw, where's Ravenpaw?" Instead of replying immediately, the cream tabby apprentice shuffled her paws uneasily. Longtail and Dustpaw approached with their heads hung in sorrow. Something happened to Ravenpaw, and it wasn't anything good.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Fuzzypelt asked his sons. The tom's sighed and Longtail stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw is dead. Firepaw told us on our way back here. He said they found his body in ShadowClan territory. He told us the tom split form the group and must've gone to the ShadowClan camp. Firepaw explained his body was found just outside there and that he was killed by their warriors...They-They told us they placed his body in the section of the river that flows through ShadowClan territory. I'm sorry," Longtail meowed sadly. Brindleface felt her heart sink. Her brother was dead. That was that.

"Will we tell Frostfur?" Dustpaw asked. Brindleface gazed her sister for a moment. She was happy and the last thing she needed was to find out about more loss.

"No, she's happy right now and we should let her stay like that. At least for a little," Fuzzypelt decided. The other nodded in agreement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar called out. Everyone joined the gray leader and watched her from below.

"Yesterday ShadowClan attacked us. They killed four of our cats and stole Frostfur's kits. This morning we got them back. Among the warriors they killed our medicine cat and deputy. So I will chose a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Lionheart may hear and approve of my choice. They new deputy of ThunderCln is Tigerclaw!"

"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" The warrior cheered. Brindleface glanced towards the dark tabby and gave the tom a respectful nod. Despite the earlier argument about Ravenpaw, he was a strong tom who would make a good leader and perhaps even deputy to the Clan one day.

"I have one more request to ask. Yellowfang you were ShadowClan's former medicine cat. Last night we have lost our own. You were trying to find Frostfur's kits by going after your former Clanmates and we know that Clawface was the one who murdered our medicine cat. I can understand you might not want to help us after the way we've treated you and with ShadowClan no longer under Brokenstar's leadership, you may even want to go back there. We would understand," Bluestar explained. The gray medicine cat thought for a moment then gazed at all the ThunderClan cats. Her eyes first landed on Longtail. The mackerel tabby tom held her gaze for a moment, then he nodded. Next she gazed at Frostfur. The silver and white she-cat held the elderly cat's eyes then nodded herself.

"There's few I would think who could replace Spottedleaf. Yellowfang is one of them," Frostfur purred.

"Then it's decided. Thank you, Bluestar. The ShadowClan I grew up in isn't how it once was. ThunderClan is my home now and I'd be honored to serve as your medicine cat."

"Yellowfang!" Frostfur cheered. She was quickly followed by her other Clanmates who cheered for the new medicine cat. As she cheered herself, Brindleface noticed not everyone was happy with the new choice. Darkstripe wasn't cheering Yellowfang's name and instead was sulking to the side of camp. The gray tortoiseshell shook her head. The gray tabby always knew how to sour something special. However she ignored the tom and turned her attention back to Bluestar.

"Before the meeting is dismissed, I have two more ceremonies I want to preform. Firepaw and Graypaw please step forward. You have shown heroism for your actions today and helped save Frostfur's kits. I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprenitces. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Graypaw and Firepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Firpaw purred.

"I do too," Graypaw agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Graystripe, Fireheart! Graystripe, Fireheart!" The Clan cheered.

When the Clan had quieted down, Bluestar continued. "Tonight you two will hold vigil. However tomorrow you will return to apprentice duties. I told everyone to stay in camp and not go after ShadowClan. You two disobeyed my direct orders. You will hold the rank of warriors, have your names and sleep in the warrior's den. However you will continue apprentice duties for three moons. Is that understood?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the toms replied sheepishly.

"Good. Meeting dismissed!" As the warriors left the clearing, Brindleface and Fuzzypelt rejoined Frostfur. Ravenpaw was gone; he should've gotten his name then too. However he wasn't. Pushing away the thoughts Brindleface grinned and settled beside her sister. Things were good and perhaps they would get greater.

* * *

 **Ah I'm done with this chapter. It was very nice to do. Ravenpaw is "dead", the kits are back and the Clan now has a medicine cat. However things aren't going to be rainbows and joy for long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing more.**

 **Fun Fact:** During this chapter I didn't originally plan to have Halftail or One-eye have a role. It just sort of happened and I really love them. Expect them to appear again in the future.

 **QotD: 1) If you could make one cat deputy over another, who would it be and why?**

Tawnypelt over Tigerheart all the way. She's more mature and obviously got cheated out of the position. Honestly it's not fair that some awfully written character who abandoned his Clan for at least three moons if not more gets to waltz back in as their leader without consequence. But the loyal she-cat who stuck by the Clans side and has done so much for them isn't able to become deputy or even leader. It's ridiculous and Tawnypelt should've been deputy and leader over her son and even mate. I'd also say Sandstorm or Brackenfur over Graystripe/Brambleclaw and Whitewing, Brackenfur or Squirrelfight over Brambleclaw. Sure those last two didn't have apprentices, but neither did Brambleclaw. Another cat should've been deputy over him. Then maybe after he trained an apprentice that deputy dies and Brambleclaw takes their place.

 **2) Does anyone play an instrument? If so which one and if not which instrument would you want to play?**

I play the clarinet. Love the instrument but I need to play it more. Before that can happen, though I need to replace a piece of cork that broke from it. Anyway I would also like to learn the violin or harp. I have a soft spot for those string instruments even though the clarinet is and always will be far superior.


End file.
